


Damsel in Distress

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Learning a Thing or Two [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bisexual Jaime Lannister, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dom Brienne of Tarth, Dom/sub, Dresses, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Dates, First Time, Hand Jobs, Joanna Lannister Lives, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kneeling, Marking, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipples, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Scene, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Jaime Lannister, Subspace, Tailoring, Top Brienne of Tarth, Wrist Cuffs, past Sandor Clegane/Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Where modern-setting Jaime has a more whole-some life, choosing what he wants and along that path finding Brienne. Of course.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Learning a Thing or Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548217
Comments: 73
Kudos: 161





	1. Ser in a Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Jaime/Brienne fic I've ever read by her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536731) by Janie_Tangerine. 



> Here the Brienne/Jaime begins. Basically, how could I stuff a 'Ser Brienne' kink in a modern setting? This will continue along these lines, with more kink as it proceeds. 
> 
> You don't need to read the prequel of Brienne/Tormund/Jon, but I do reccommend it, it's all causal, except of course Tormund/Jon who are in a loving open relationship. It just sets the scene for this confident Brienne. If you don't, you'll just have to change your view of Brienne all on your own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> This is heavily inspired by the way janie writes GoT fic, so I have to credit her. All her fic inspired me to do this whole verse.

This Jaime doesn't grow up without a mother. He grows up with both parents and his two siblings. His sister is all sorts of mean and their mother often jokes that they are as different in personality as they are alike in looks.   
  
When Cersei applies into business school, intending to follow in their father's footsteps, Jaime sits down with his mother and talks. He lets her know that he's unsure of what he wants to do because his grades aren't all the greatest, but after he did get his dyslexia diagnosed, he's faring better in literature class. He doesn't want to go study English literature though. He doesn't just want to sit at a desk, or god forbid, teach in a university someday.   
  
His mom points it out before he dares go there.   
  
'What about theatre school?'   
  
Jaime lets her know that while he does love drama club and the thrilling worlds of theatre, he doesn't really want to support himself as an actor throughout his life. It won't fulfil him in the way he wants.   
  
'Jaime, there are a lot of different career paths surrounding the theatre. You could study plays, become a critic or even a director. How about you just start and see where it takes you.'   
  
Jaime guesses this is the sort of advice you get when your parents' fortune could very well support you into old age. He decides that he'll take it anyway because at least father isn't forcing him to follow 'the family way' since Cersei is already doing that. Even Tyrion seems to be meant for something along those lines.   
  
Jaime moves away from his family, from the west coast to the east coast and after leaving Cersei behind, he feels ready for the world, for anything. Maybe his mom was right.   
  
It's years later, Jaime now happily doing a journalist critic role for 4 different media outlets. He's walking around the streets of New-York, trying to spy out if there are new budding theatre groups somewhere he can do a review on, to spread some awareness, when he sees it.   
  
It is a hole in the wall, but on the nondescript door hangs a flyer. He'd have noticed it no matter what since he's actively looking for these sorts of places, but this spikes his interest in a totally different way. It's a call for auditions for an amateur production of his all-time favourite play. The play is cliché, like most theatre pieces, shining knight that saves the day and a damsel in distress, but the writing is some of the best that Jaime's ever seen, and he's always sort of secretly longed for that kind of romance.   
  
(He doesn't talk about it often, not wanting to hear someone talk it down. He also doesn't want to talk about it, because when he imagines himself in that situation, he's not really the knight.)   
  
He pings the address down in his phone, making sure he can find it later. If nothing else, he'd love to come see it when they put it on. He's a few steps away when he suddenly turns back and takes a picture of the flyer as well. Doesn't hurt to have more details.   
  
He's on the phone with Sandor, a friend, - well an-ex really,- later, and he's been babbling on about the play when Sandor cuts in. "Jai, you know you want to audition for that play." It hits Jaime a bit out of the blue, both because Sandor doesn't use that nickname often anymore, having turned a bit back to calling him Lannister after they ended their thing. It also hits hard, because he hadn’t even realized how much he wanted it.   
  
He ends up signing up for the auditions the next day. Sandor had laughed when he'd ended the call pretty abruptly. "You go live your dreams, Lannister. You deserve it just like the rest of us. Invite me to the showing, if you get cast.”   
  
He thinks he just might. He’s always enjoyed Sandor’s company, which is why they still keep in touch, meet up every now and again. Sandor’s job takes him on a lot of travel, while Jaime stays home most days and it had probably been some of the cause for their split, but honestly, Jaime just thinks they ran their course.   
  
\---***---  
  
Jaime is loving this theatre company.   
  
It's filled with people that just don't care about standards, and they've been trying to fill their spots for the next play for a while when Jaime auditions.   
  
"So, we have the knight and the damsel left to cast. Please step onto the stage, Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister."   
  
He goes onto the stage, a bit nervous, but he knows this scene like the back of his hand.   
  
"Ah, well, this is different." The casting director says. It takes Jaime a moment to realize what she means, as he looks over at his fellow actor on stage. It's a tall woman, her features a bit rough, while his are fine and it's comical to think of her being his damsel in distress.   
  
That's also what it looks like when they act out the scene. A few people can't even hold it in and the woman herself, Brienne, giggles when he's supposed to embrace her from behind and he isn't visible to the audience.   
  
The casting director doesn't have a look of defeat on. She actually looks intrigued. Which is lucky for Jaime, because he'd kill to have a chance to act in this play. It'd be a dream come true to get to recite these lines and play pretend for a couple of months.   
  
"Okay, I have a crazy idea, but I want you both to consider it. You'd obviously both have to be on board for it to work." she starts, piquing Jaime's interest and seemingly his fellow actor's as well.   
  
"How about we do a gender-swap?"   
  
Jaime's brain makes a 180 turn at that. It was one thing getting to be in this play, but having it play out pretty much like his own fantasies might be hitting it a bit too close to home.   
  
This Brienne woman doesn't seem to have any issue with it, as she quickly nods and says, "God yes, I know the knight lines better anyway, thanks, Arya."  
  
Which, true, Jaime does know all the lines and being a romantic, he does know the damsel’s lines slightly better, but is he willing to spend months dressing in gowns and what-not just to be in this? Well, yes he is. He doesn’t dare do more than nod, but that does get a wicked smile of the director, Arya. He shivers slightly, unsure of what he just agreed to.   
  
“Read the scene again, swapping the roles,” Arya demands, and Brienne immediately steps around him, taking the spot of the knight. Jaime is slightly slower, but he does get on the cue point and starts his lines.   
  
He’s got to admit; the scene feels better like this and he’s really feeling his role. When they get to the part where they’re supposed to crowd into each other’s space, Jaime looks straight into Brienne’s eyes as he does his line, which is probably the only reason he sees them shutter. He must continue, but afterwards, after they’ve both been cast for the play and he’s exiting the theatre, he thinks back on it and realises that it was when he called her “Ser”. How peculiar.   
  
\--***--  
  
Brienne goes straight home from the audition and masturbates on her bed, head full of fantasies about the actor she'd played off with. The way he fit so much more naturally into the damsel part, how pretty his lips looked as he uttered that lovely "Ser".  
  
What Brienne wouldn't give for him to say that in different circumstances.  
  
They have rehearsal every other day of the week, plus half a day during the weekends. It swallows a lot of Brienne's time, but she loves it and it's so satisfying getting to play the part of the knight, that she'd happily give much more.   
  
After the first rehearsal, Jaime stops her after and asks if they can grab a cup of coffee, to get to know each other, so it'll be less awkward on stage. Brienne agrees, sort of hoping it might progress farther than that, but at the very least, they'll be better for the show.   
  
It'll go far in getting Arya off her back. If she has to hear, 'If we plan to subvert the gender roles, we will have to make sure it's perfect, otherwise, people will just mock us' one more time, she's going to explode. This is only her second bigger role in a production, she's most often just built the set or helped set things up, as a favour to Arya.   
  
It does help with the performance, because Arya gives her an almost smile during the 5th rehearsal, and by then, they've made it a tradition to go out and chat for an hour or more after each time.   
  
It does not help with Brienne's attraction, because on top of being what she coined as her type years ago, Jaime is also wickedly funny and insightful, as they discuss different plays and different interpretations.   
  
On a Saturday rehearsal, Arya makes them do the scene where the knight and damsel get together, the peak, about a hundred times, saying she doesn't like the flow, it isn't perfect, until finally, Brienne and Jaime are so exhausted that they are barely keeping up. Still, they recite their lines like their own words, knowing them by heart and Brienne noticed they'd drifted slightly closer, touched a bit more than the script asked for. It was only then that Arya had proclaimed to be happy and let them all free.   
  
Brienne collapsed into a couch backstage and Jaime let himself fall on it just after her. He laid across it, even though she was there first, putting his head in her lap, eyes closed.   
  
"God, I knew as soon as I said yes, that Arya would end me, somehow. I had not imagined it'd be by making me do my favourite scene until I couldn't stand anymore."   
  
It takes Brienne biting her lip to stop the words that want to escape at that. 'He doesn't need to stand for most of what she wants to do to him.' She's clearly been spending too much time around Tormund.   
  
"Yeah, but I do think she was just forcing her point. She wants this to be even more intimate-feeling than other productions of the play, so no-one can say it's unnatural to have the gender-swap."   
  
"We don't really lack in that department," Jaime whispers, and it seems he isn't aware he spoke out loud.   
  
Brienne decides to take a chance and brushes her fingers gently through Jaime's hair. It gets her a small whimper, so sweet. "I want to take you out tonight if you wouldn't mind."   
  
She thinks she takes them both by surprise, because they've been dancing around it during their meet-ups, that it had almost seemed like they were just going to let the ship sail and just stay friends.  
  
Jaime opens his eyes, reaches out to grab her fingers in his, dragging them to his shoulder, and answers, "I'd love that."   
  
*---*   
  
Jaime isn't sure he's going to survive this night. He's been crushing on Brienne for a while now. It’d almost been surprising, as he’d all but given up on being attracted to women. He'd always thought he was bisexual, but then never really found women as attractive as men.   
  
After meeting Brienne, he’s realized that it isn't that, it’s that he has the exact same type with men and women. Big, broad and strong. Perfectly capable of holding him down, moving him around, pretty much anything. Meeting up so many times of the week and getting to know her better hadn’t exactly helped matters. She was sarcastic and confident in a way you could tell was earned. She'd figured out what she was good at and played her strengths. It was alluring to Jaime and he privately compared her to a whole bunch of his heroes and favourite characters from plays.   
  
After a week or two of being around Brienne, he'd been pent-up, desperate for something a bit more exciting than just jerking off in the shower, before starting his day, - or on the nights he met Brienne; before he went to bed. It wasn't really satisfying, it had never felt the same for Jaime. His first time had been eye-opening because he'd discovered that there was no limit to his pleasure. While taking care of it himself satisfied the urge, before, after experiencing intimacy with another person, experiencing touch in such a way, he'd been greeted by the truth; he got off harder and quicker when he knew someone else was also getting off.   
  
He'd bumped into BDSM porn a few times before, but it had been a bit intimidating, so he'd left it mostly alone. It had been the numerous times Brienne had to gulp in a breath when he called her 'Ser' that brought him to investigate it in more detail. He had tried to include more keywords to his own experience of sex and pleasure and had been happily surprised with what he found.   
  
Things like "service-sub" and being tied down, manhandled, well, it did sound right up his alley. Of course, it'd be best to try it out, but he wasn't really interested in seeking out a stranger now when he was so interested in Brienne. He just had to hope that if she was into it, like he thought, that she was up for teaching him as they went along.  
  
Walking into the restaurant, Jaime had felt butterflies in his stomach. He’s not exactly nervous, because he has weeks of experience with Brienne, and she mostly just makes him feel content.   
  
No, he's just excited. They've been sailing on safe-ish topics, but now, anything is on the table. Now, tonight, those topics might come up. It was exciting, thrilling, but Jaime didn’t want to avoid it. He longed to get closer to Brienne and from what he’d read on BDSM if done correctly, it only brought couples closer.   
  
He almost chokes on his tongue when he spots Brienne. She's wearing a three-piece suit. Pants that reach high on her waist, lines accenting her long legs, making Jaime feel like she's even taller than she is. He hadn't quite thought that possible before.   
  
She's shrugging off her jacket as the hostess seats her, and it showcases the vest she has underneath. The suits pale blue colour is the exact right choice for her, making her hair shine in a way it doesn’t normally. She looks like a sex icon. He isn't quite sure for what sexuality, but it definitely appeals to him. He self-consciously swipes the back of his hand across his mouth before walking to the table, nervous that he's standing there drooling over her.   
  
"You look so gorgeous tonight," is the first thing he says, coming up to the table, and he's eternally grateful it was that, and not, 'please take me now' or something equally desperate.   
  
Brienne, who had just taken her seat, manages to make him feel small even while he stands and she sits and looks him up and down before nodding approvingly, saying, "You look splendid tonight as well. Pretty as always."   
  
Jaime shivers, before sitting down as well. His red-violet shirt, tucked into his dark blue dress slacks now feel somehow like he’s screaming for attention, instead of Brienne’s understated but stable sexiness. He’s never felt more insecure in his life, but he also sort of enjoys it. A part of him just wants to be naked, while Brienne has that suit on.   
  
"How about we get to ordering, and then we can chat while we wait?"   
  
With that, they both look at their menu's.   
  
An errand thought come to Jaime, making him blush. 'What if she ordered for me?' He doesn't let his mind wander further and studies the paper in front of him.   
  
They both pick a plate with red meat, and Brienne suggests they still just get a glass each, adding, "Don't want to get too drunk to take you home."   
  
It makes Jaime really blush this time, and she notices.   
  
"I mean, no pressure, but it's not exactly like this is a normal first date situation, and I think we really want some privacy for some of the things I want to add to this evening."   
  
Jaime almost shrieks as she ends her reassurances with a stroke of her toes up his calf. He barely manages to bite it down, but he does whisper out, "That sounds perfect," when he's caught his breath again after the almost slip-up.   
  
Brienne smiles to him, wide, and reaches across the table to grasps his hand in hers. It's warm and she squeezes once, which reminds Jaime that she really is as strong as she looks, but also so gentle with him. He can't wait for the meal to be over.   
  
They end up staying for well over two hours. Jaime might have wanted it all to be over, desperate for more of Brienne, but as they ate, conversation flowed steadily and they got into heated debate after debate, before sharing what they'd been reading that week. They'd already exchanged favourites, but now they'd started a semi-book-club of two.   
  
Still, as Jaime called for the bill, saying he was just repaying Brienne for finally breaking the tension and asking him out, he could feel the tension in the air.  
  
Brienne splays her hand on his lower back, steering him to the street.   
  
"I think we're best off with a cab, getting home sooner, do you agree?"  
  
Jaime does and says so, but he almost just wants to close his eyes and sink into Brienne's hand. Which has not moved, even though she's flagging down a cab now.   
  
As they see one clearly planning on stopping for them, Jaime suddenly feels her breath on his neck.   
  
"Been wanting to touch you all night." Jaime can't reply, because the cab pulls up and they get in.   
  
He's secretly glad that Brienne doesn't seem keen on PDA under the watchful eye of the cabbie, but she still keeps a hand on his knee, not moving, just a steady presence. It makes Jaime look forward to the rest of the night.   
  
Brienne leads him by that steady hand on his back from the cab and up to her apartment, unlocking it and then pushing him inside. It's the first time since he got to know Brienne that she's been anything but gentle with him, but he's inclined to agree with her methods when he gets pushed up against the wall next to the door, hears it shut, and then her mouth is on his.   
  
The kiss isn't gentle either, but that makes Jaime's knees quake and he just wants to give himself completely over to Brienne. The feelings are overwhelming and he's slightly terrified of the force of them. For all that Brienne had said this wasn't a normal first date, it is still their first one, but he's so far gone, god damn.   
  
She doesn't really end the kiss, just moves down to his jawline, biting it with small, teasing touches of her teeth, letting him breathe, but she doesn't seem to need the break herself. It speaks of both heavenly and horrifying things in Jaime's future. She's going to be an unstoppable force, dragging him along for the ride.   
  
"So good for me, god, been wanting to kiss you, ravish you, for weeks now."   
  
Jaime can barely respond. He moans and whimpers and tries but thinks nothing comes out understandable. Something must though; because Brienne freezes where she's been sucking a hickey onto his neck and groans.   
  
"Please, Jaime, don't do that when it's just the two of us. You don't know what it does to me."   
  
Jaime must stop and think, try and figure out what slipped out, and realises, heating up, that he'd called her 'Ser'.   
  
"What if I do know what it does to you?" He asks, trying for teasing, but he just sounds desperate, because she's got him so high, just from making out. Marking him.   
  
Brienne does take a small step back at that, keeping a hand on his shoulder, but making sure to catch his eyes.   
  
"If you do, then that's a conversation I'd love to have, but tomorrow. Tonight, I don't want to have to stop this, to negotiate," she says, voice firm, but gentle again, like she wants to make sure he takes her words at face value.   
  
"Sounds perfect." Jaime doesn't want to drag this out either, he just desperately wants her to touch more of him, to continue.   
  
She looks at him, trying to determine if they're on the same page and then she dives right back in. She kisses him again, and he lets his head fall softly to the wall, just wanting to be boxed in by her.   
  
She unbuttons his shirt, pushing it open and then takes a thumb and rolls it over his right nipple. It makes him shake and thrust out his hips, but she seems to be prepared, her lower body close to his, making his thrust short.   
  
His hands feel a bit useless, just resting on her back, restricting her movement a bit.   
  
"I'm not ordering you to keep them here because that'd need conversation, but I'm suggesting you keep them out of the way. There are no consequences to forgetting it or disregarding that suggestion. This time." Is what she says as she drags his hands up above his head, crossing his wrists.   
  
Jaime breathes heavy and then has to focus on holding still, both hips and hands as she dives in to kiss his chest, licking over his nipples, stroking her thumbs on his hip bones now. Jaime imagines that she's just ready for him to move, ready to push him back to the wall, ready to hold him down and he closes his eyes, feeling every single touch like it's a thousand touches, feeling like he's been starved for touch and is now getting it all.   
  
He startles and opens his eyes before he can work himself up too much, as Brienne bites down gently on his left nipple, looking up into his eyes, before whispering, "Don't get lost now, Jaime, not tonight. Be here, with me, won't you?"   
  
It feels intimate, in a new way, and Jaime nods enthusiastically.   
  
She leads him to the bedroom then and starts stripping herself.   
  
Jaime longs to touch her, and asks, "Can I help you?" and just barely manages to hold back the 'Ser'. She absolutely looks it in her suitly glory.   
  
She says yes, and he comes closer slow and starts with her vest, unbuttoning it unhurriedly.   
  
"I've thought you sexy from the moment I saw you, but this suit, this vest, it certainly took it to greater heights, damn, Brienne."   
  
Brienne smiles and lets out a small laugh, looking down at him.   
  
"Yeah, it's custom-made by a friend of mine. Pretty much the best out of my wardrobe."   
  
Jaime, trying for sassy, says, "I warrant the best?" but mostly comes off touched.   
  
She lifts a hand to stroke his cheek then, tenderly. "Of course, you do."   
  
Jaime's still unsure how she can make him feel so ... treasured just by a few touches here and a few words there, but he's not complaining.   
  
"Now, if you'd be so good, as to keep going, I haven't finished with you yet, tonight."   
  
Her tone of voice could almost be described as sultry. Jaime does continue, and he's awed as he goes further. She's just so enticing to him, he could just stand there and look his fill. He decides to kneel down to drag her pants off and it's the first time he hears Brienne's breath hitch and he feels so happy he could do that, but then she pulls at his shoulder and pulls his quickly to his feet.   
  
"You're just too tempting for your own good, Jaime."   
  
"I mean, I'd like you to be tempted."   
  
"Tomorrow, Jaime, tomorrow," she promises.   
  
With that, she strips him, quickly, and pushes him to her bed.   
  
She crawls on top of him, rubbing against him on the way, and Jesus Christ, she's wet enough to wet him on several spots on the way, before bringing her mouth to his ear.   
  
"I'm so wet, from kissing you, from seeing you, from you pleasing me and I'd love to have you eat me out. Does that sound good to you?"   
  
Jaime can only nod, salivating already at the thought. He barely thinks about it, before he sets his hands on her hips and pulls slightly. "Come on, sit on my face, come on, need it, I'll make you feel so good, Brienne."   
  
She ruts against him once, hips against his hard cock between them, before kissing him passionately.   
  
"So perfect."   
  
Jaime wants to get lost in that, but the next thing he knows, her pussy is leaking onto his lips and he starts. It's slightly different than eating out a man, but Jaime finds it's like mixing rimming with a blow job. A hole to tease, to fuck with his tongue, but also fluids to suck, to crave. Brienne probably hadn't realised she was his first woman, but he's always enjoyed giving head, and rimming his partners more than the average guy, so he guesses he can learn to be a pro at this as well.   
  
By the way she's rocking on his face, hands twisting in his hair, somehow without pulling, he's doing alright.   
  
"So good, god, love this, love your tongue. Go on, harder, deeper, faster."   
  
Jaime thinks she doesn't mean to order him, with all her caution before, but he also guesses it isn't easy to hold back half your sexual preferences when you're on the brink of an orgasm.   
  
He's leaking himself, onto his own stomach, hips thrusting up into air, but he doesn't even think to touch himself. No, instead, he keeps his hands on Brienne's hips, like they're glued to them. It feels like it gives him more insight into how close she is and so he keeps going, faster, deeper and sucking on the fluid, on her clit, on everything he can and finally her thighs squeeze around his head, hips moving impossibly lower, like she means to go through him and his mouth fills with her. She tastes amazing, and he slows down, guessing overstimulation isn't all that much better as a woman than a man.   
  
He's just starting to feel uncomfortable under her when she rolls off and lies next to him. It's another couple of breaths before her spit-wet hand strokes up and down his cock.   
  
He actually lifts off the bed at that. It feels like magic, but he does and then as he falls back, her other hand comes up to his chest, running all over, then up to his mouth, running a finger through the drool and wetness before going back down.   
  
"You were so good for me Jaime, now let me make you feel good."   
  
He wants to tell her it's needless because he'd been flying higher as he made her cum than now, but then she drags a nail over his slit and he shakes and whites out.   
  
It's the most intense orgasm he's ever had and he thinks, hopes he managed to convey as much, through his moans and sighs afterwards, but he's not really aware of much. He's pretty sure Brienne cleans them up, wet washcloth and all, but then she's crawling back into the bed, cuddling up against him, before whispering, "How about I be the big spoon, damsel?" and Jaime smiles, eyes still closed, before rolling onto his side and whispering back, "Perfect, Ser." 


	2. Rules Ser?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the kink negotiations begin! Jaime takes that one first step into the kink world. He fairs pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is short, so go enjoy, and I'll leave a note at the bottom

Jaime hasn’t lived a very troubling life. He’s immersed himself in stories where drama runs abundant and he knows Cersei has had her number of those, but he’s always managed to walk the easy way.

Only thing that hasn’t come very easy has been romance and relationships. He knows it because he’s never been sure what he wants.

It’d been troublesome to realise that, while surprisingly gentle for such a giant rough-looking man, Sandor wasn’t quite the romantic that Jaime longed for. Sure, he’d indulge Jaime his dates and such, but it would never occur to him to plan them himself or come up with a new idea himself. Jaime also knows this is something he could’ve communicated to Sandor and maybe things would’ve changed, but Jaime has always been horrible at asking for what he wants and needs.

Jaime just liked knowing what to do. Not to a stifling degree; being ordered to do things he didn’t want to do never work well (to the endless frustration of his father). He just liked knowing what where the possibilities, how would people respond.

(yeah, so, a lot of that was probably leftover from those trips he took with his dad, in the name of father-son bonding, until his father had realized Cersei was a lot better for most of that stuff)

If he’d have known that Sandor could say no or yes, that would’ve been fine, but as it stood, the possibilities were endless; Sandor could get mad (well, he rarely did and then he made sure his rage was pointed somewhere else, so not really an option) or he could’ve left, or broken up and so on. No, instead, Jaime just worked within the box of habit.

So far, habit hadn’t gotten him in trouble, but … Jaime knew deep down that didn’t mean it hadn’t steered him away from happiness.

**--**

Jaime woke up slowly, enjoying the warmth all around him. It never got quite like this on his own. His first thought was that he’d somehow caved and was in Sandor’s bed, but then he took stock and realized it wasn’t that at all.

He’d finally gone home with Brienne and they’d both come hard and it’d been amazing. The most mind-blowing of it was bound to get better. Brienne promised to be all that Jaime had ever dreamt of and more. He knew they had a conversation to go through, that, when looking into kink lists and negation, he’d seen much potential for embarrassment and awkwardness. It’d seemed like it’d be worth it though. Even if he’d also realized he’d have to be painfully honest about his own _faults_.

He was content just lying still, enjoying the weight of Brienne around him, her tall body tucked all around him, covering him, just like in that scene in the play. He burrowed into it and felt Brienne grumble against his back. She flexed her arm that was across his chest, splaying her grip on his chest, and then teasingly gripping a bit with her fingers, like she was trying to grab a piece of him.

“Just checking that you were all there. Wouldn’t do to wake up to a negation with one party missing, would it?”

Jaime knows, he just knows that she’s smiling and suddenly, it feels like being robbed to lie with his back to her. She isn’t giving him much room to move though, so he stays, nodding gently, so she’ll feel it.

“You know this won’t be enough for our conversation today? Just nodding at whatever I say?”

He can’t help himself, so he nods. 

“Cheeky, I’ll give you that. But if I didn’t dream last night, you ended the night with calling me Ser.” Brienne replies.

They get up, never straying very far apart and peppering each other with kisses all the while. They go for a walk to go eat breakfast and it’s nice and comfortable, but Jaime feels the tension as soon as he closes her apartment door behind them.

“So, what is your experience level here?” Brienne says, and Jaime stares at her for a second. She’s normally formidable at practice, a knight in shining armour, but now, it seems like she’s ramped that up a few hundred levels.

He comes to as Brienne clears her throat and then he realizes that she’s waiting for his answer. As he just stands there and drools. Probably not a good indicator of how much he’s going to be able to focus on this conversation, is it?

“I don’t really have any. I started googling it when I saw how much it affected you when I called you ‘Ser’. I mean, I’d heard of it before, but back then I’d always just seen the hardcore S/M stuff, really. But this time around, I found tales of subspace, and discipline and orders and such, which sounded quite awesome, to be honest. I also found there’s something like a kink survey; I was thinking maybe we’d do those and you’d be able to see a bit what I’m interested in, without me having to say it all out loud?” Jaime says, with varying shades of red and pink flushing his cheeks.

Luckily, Brienne just smiles. “That sounds quite like what I had in mind. I’ll tell you now that I don’t have personal experience with doing this with someone … special, I’ve only done scenes with people at clubs and stuff, except, well, I got into this whole thing through a friend and his sub and we’ve played a couple of times since. It’s not serious, just a bit of pleasure.”

Brienne takes a breath here, and she has a little smile on her face, and Jaime tries to figure out if he’s jealous of the whole thing, but before he can even conclude that, Brienne looks him over and then says, quickly, “I mean, I say that, because what I want to do with you is not … casual like that. I want to keep on going on dates with you, and I’d love for this to progress into something, more.”

Jaime feels that warm his whole body and decides jealousy would just be a stupid thing at this point. He closes the distance between them and gives Brienne a peck on the cheek with a whispered, “sounds good to me.”

Brienne pays him back with a kiss on the mouth, just as gentle, but a bit more intent to it and somehow Jaime feels it down to his toes. He’s never felt like this before and it just keeps getting better.

Turns out Brienne has printed kink surveys for them and that without much ado, they start. Jaime only makes it down half of the paper before he asks, timidly, what a term means, and Brienne looks up, flustered and then she explains the term, ending with, “You shouldn’t be scared to ask, some of these are pretty out there, obscure names. We just fill these out to get a feeling, an idea of what we can play in. Basically, it’s like a catalogue that we’re picking out what we want in our own sandbox and the rest is options for other people.”

Jaime thinks this would be a could time to mention that he doesn’t have a good history of asking questions, but then Brienne looks down at her papers and starts up again, so he does the same.

It takes quite a lot of more questions before they’re done, but now that Brienne’s told him it’s okay, he’s fine with asking. He’s not sure that’s going to transfer over to other things, but it does him good to get through the list.

He hands his list over to Brienne who takes a highlighter through both of theirs and highlights what they have in common. Jaime doesn’t see exactly what they are, but they seem to be compatible for a lot, so that looks promising.

“There are a few things here I want to clear up, but then I’ll talk you through our scenes beforehand, especially when we plan to try something new. You’ve given bondage a pretty high score, is that something you’ve tried before or?”

Jaime tries to will his face not to blush, but he’s pretty sure he fails. “No, more of an assumption, seeing as how I like it when a partner holds me down, manhandling and such.”

Brienne just raises an eyebrow, so Jaime gathers that he must add to that explanation. “I’ve never had sex with women before. It’s not that I thought I was gay, but I just never really found a woman my type before.”

Brienne smirks at that, and asks, “And what is your type, Jaime?”

“Tall, big, burly, capable of throwing me around a bit?” he throws back, questioning if it’s really something you should say to a woman you want to sleep with.

Brienne just smiles wide, like a shark who’s just caught sight of his prey and says, no question in her tone, “That sounds about right. My type, on the other hand, is short pretty boys, so I guess we fit pretty perfectly.”

Jaime does smile back at that. He might not be much shorter than average, but he’s definitely short compared to Brienne.

“Okay, so you’re fine with being trapped under someone, held down, unable to break free?”

Jaime remembers his nods from this morning, so he makes sure to speak out his affirmative.

“Then the next question is about marking. I’d love to mark you with hickeys and such, but there’s also marking with things like leather cuffs and collars and such. It’s not really something to start out with, but it’d do you good to think about it, maybe look it up or bring your questions to me, if it’s true that you love being marked so much as this says.”

Jaime thinks back on how deserted he felt every time Sandor’s marks would fade before Sandor made it back to him and thinks, yesyesyes, but he just confirms that he’ll look into it.

“If you don’t want me to rehash all the stuff here about how you’d like your pleasure treated, then I won’t, but, is there anything you’d like to clarify on it?”

Jaime hesitates for a second, thinks on it. “I mean, I’d just like to leave it as a side thought, afterthought really to begin with. I might be interested in some of those … watyoucallem, chastity devices and methods later, but that seems a bit intense to start with.”

Brienne nods, and then adds, “Yeah, I agree. It’s also no good for me as it’s best I know your cues and your body a bit better before we go there. Then, the last part here is to decide and discuss safewords. I tend to want to employ the traffic light system since I mostly don’t know my subs, and then I also have a safeword in case I completely fall out of the scene and must stop it. Mine is unicorn, and it’s best if you choose your own.”

Jaime tries to print all of that on the inside of his brain and then ponders the safe word choice. “Lion,” he ends up saying, without really wanting to examine why; his father and sister have a tendency to brand themselves as such, royals, but he’s never liked it for himself.

Brienne quirks her head to the side but then agrees. She gathers the papers in one little neat stack and then pushes them to the side and just like that, Jaime can feel the tension shift again.

He closes his eyes just a second before he’s assaulted by a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was short, with very little porn and I'm sorry, and delighted to say that the next one will be about as short or shorter, and will focus more on Brienne's pov of the negotiations and bring us that much closer to sex and heavy scene play. They just have such god damn stories to tell, I can't just make them do the do, no matter how much I want to. 
> 
> Still, feel free to come down to the comments and tell me what you think so far, what you'd like (or hope) to see and or yell at me for leaving you here. I can not promise going back to 5k chapters, because normally my whole works aren't even 5k ... so this is a weird one for me. Lets just see how it goes, eh?
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, even just you having been here to read are do a lot to make my days happier and a comment makes my heart soar as fast as ... Jaime and Brienne could make them, really.


	3. Ser Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne's first scene. It includes an unashamed overuse of the title Ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janie_tangerine, there might be mention of a dress in there, if you care to find out.

Brienne leans further into the kiss, consumed by her want to devour this man. She’d almost been hoping for the kink list to show something slightly incompatible between them, or Jaime being a bit too vanilla for her, just to cool down the want that spread through her whole being every time she was close to him. Or thought of him; it didn’t take much at all. Instead, he’d exceeded her most hopeful expectations. It was really like their swapped roles in the play; it turned out perfect.

She had been a bit surprised when he’d said she was his first woman. By the talent he’d showed eating her out last night, she’d been sure he’d had plenty of practice. It was a little stunning to think he could actually improve over time. Because he’d be getting plenty of practice if she had anything to do with it. Which it seemed, because all his checked boxes showed a tendency to want to give up control, and to get back structure, rules and Jaime had indicated that he got most of his pleasure from knowing he was pleasing his partner, not with the focus too much on his own.

“Just, quickly, I’m going to say a few statements and you are going to say “Yes Ser” if they are correct, okay?”

Jaime’s eyes seem glazed already and Brienne tries to take that as a hint to be careful. “Yes Ser, that sounds brilliant.”

Brienne has to focus a lot more than normally trying to play her role. It makes her question if they maybe shouldn’t dive straight into scenes with such propriety rules, but then she thinks of how this turns her on so much more and dismisses that thought.

“You have been with men, as a bottom.”

Jaime doesn’t hesitate before repeating, “Yes Ser” and it’s clear he likes it just as much as she does.

“You’d like it if we kept up anal play on your side.”

“Yes Ser”

She doesn’t really have much more to clarify, but it’s such a hot premise that she decides to keep going.

“You would be pleased with my fingers in your arse.”

“Yes Ser” Jaime was starting to flush now; realizing she’s just going to keep going to the obvious.

“You would like it if I stuck toys in your arse.”

“Yes Ser”

Brienne cocks her head and smirks before saying the last one, hands reaching out to stroke up and down Jaime’s sides, just to set up for gripping him as she finishes her statement.

“You would love it if I fucked you with a strap-on.”

Jaime flushes completely now and gasps and Brienne can feel him shake in her grip. She slowly looks down him and smiles even broader at the wet spot clear on his pants. She drags her eyes back up his length, enjoying having him respond so thoroughly between her strong hands and then clicks her tongue as a reminder, lifting her brows.

Jaime stills and seems to try and clear his head enough of lust and want to remember what she wants but before he can, she takes pleasure in leaning close, and whispers breathily into his ear, “Your answer,”

He goes limp for a second, the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor – she wonders if he would’ve knelt for her – is her grip.

“Yes Ser”

"Good."

Brienne captures his mouth in a kiss, making out, while also reaching for his wrists. She encircles his with her own hands and then slowly pulls them behind him, low on his back, as to not hurt and then withdraws only just to whisper, "Keep them here, be good for me."

Jaime shudders again, but she pays it little mind and goes for another kiss. She strips him off his shirt, and unbuttons his pants, but doesn't push them off, just gives his growing erections more space.

"Want you to kneel for me, but, let's go to the bedroom, it'll be better for later."

Jaime seems to be soaring on clouds above them but she doesn't mind much, just tugs on his crossed hands behind his back and then when she's got him in the right spot, she guides him with a hand there, on the small of his back, two fingers splaying his hands, into her bedroom.

She reaches for a throw pillow from the corner chair and throws it to her feet. Jaime doesn't seem to need more encouragement, because he sinks down.

Brienne never thought that subs knelt naturally before. All the ones she'd seen had done it with visual practice and experience, but Jaime doesn't have that, not in the same way at least.

She takes a moment just to twist her fingers through his hair, petting a bit, then spreading all five fingers through and then twisting her hand into a closed fist, tugging on his hair, rough.

"Please, Ser, more, please," Jaime moans, and Brienne is definitely going to explore that further. Now though, she's aching for him, for more of him.

She lets him go, with a last pat and quickly strips off her clothes. He keeps his eyes straight ahead, falling somewhere around her mid-thigh and even if a bit strange seeing as what she's doing, she likes the inherent submission of it. He hasn't been told to look away or to look at her eyes. He's just neutral.

It just amplifies Brienne's feeling that Jaime might just be a natural. It's a comforting thought, as they are going into this quite abruptly.

"Now, after hearing that yesterday was your first time, I've been interested in seeing how on earth you could improve. I think the first step to that would be practice, huh?"

Jaime draws in a breath like he needs to stabilise himself before replying.

"Yes Ser"

It's all Brienne can take and she tugs his head closer but feels him moving not with her but almost ahead of her. He's clearly eager, and it's turning Brienne on.

"Such a good little damsel on your knees for me, pleasing me." She says and it feels ... more elaborate than she's played before but it also feels right and judging by Jaime's moan into her folds, and the way his tongue just seeks to go deeper, faster, he likes it as well. "I'm betting you'll look so good all dressed up as a damsel when we start fitting for costumes."

Jaime sways, even though he's half his normal size and Brienne grips his shoulders tight and orders, "Keep it up, I haven't gotten all I want, yet."

She looks down at him, trying to read into his body language, what of it she can see. The first thing she takes note of is that his fingers keep curling and uncurling, and he's gripped his left wrist with his right hand. It bothers her and it takes a minute to figure out why.

She tugs him from her dripping cunt, even though it pains her to be ripped from the edge like that. From the distressed sounds from Jaime, she gathers that he's not very pleased with it either.

"I told you to keep your hands where I put them. I never said you could hold them." She remarks, tone stern and harsh and he shudders, in a totally new way.

"I'm not punishing you for it, but you'll make sure to listen to my orders for the rest of the day. If you need clarification, ask for it, but don't assume you are allowed something, without explicit word."

Jaime had been staring at her crotch, like he couldn't keep away from it, like the only reason he's not buried in it is her hand tugging his head back. She stills sees his eyelids flutter.

"Look up at me." She orders and is pleased when he does so right away. "Such a good damsel, doing everything your knight tells you."

Jaime nods, minuscule and Brienne wouldn't normally have anything against it, not for a compliment, but she'd made a point this morning about nods not being enough, so she tugs a bit of hair more roughly with her thumb and pointer finger and reminds him, "Answer,"

He gulps but doesn't break eye-contact. "Yes Ser"

"Good,"

Brienne has almost forgotten why he's not buried between her legs after all these tangents, but then she examines him again and notices that he has unclasped his wrist and now has wrist lying against wrist, fingers uncurled.

"Now, I think I've corrected you all I need at the moment. You may continue to bring me to orgasm." She says as she lets go of his hair.

His eyes go straight back to her cunt and he dives in, and he's so good, that soon she's just as close as before their little break. She starts rocking against him and she can feel him struggle a bit on his knees, balancing, but it doesn't matter much, as she is seconds away from coming.

She comes down from the peak to realise she's grasped his head again, not tugging on his hair, but just, holding him to her and he's rocking against her now, his face certainly, but also, his whole body is angled towards her.

She thinks, automatically, to relieve him of his anticipation, to return the pleasure, but then remembers that he, like Jon, but unlike most of her other subs, doesn't want to focus on his cock.

“Come on damsel, let's get you on the bed." She says and pulls him back to settle better on his knees, before reaching down with both hands, grabbing him and pulling up bodily and then manoeuvring him to the bed. She lays him flat on the bed, in the middle, and then crawls up to kneel on either side of him, easy as it is; he's not too broad, and then she settles - little weight on him as she sits just at his hips, just above his cock, she even has to adjust it so that it's standing erect against her arse, but behind her.

He gasps as she touches him, however short and clinically and his eyes flutter. She does take notice that he seems almost relieved when she lets go and just turns to him.

"You know, I just want to touch you, touch all the pretty. It's been a hard few weeks, having you so close every rehearsal and not just taking."

Jaime just utters a quiet, but strong, "Yes Ser" and then seemingly submits to whatever she has in mind.

Brienne takes advantage. She thinks he's close to subspace, which is a bit intense for their first scene, but he's being so good and they'll have plenty of hours before nightfall, after, that she thinks it'll be okay.

Instead, she leans down, her mouth coming to his forehead when she bends over him like that, and she starts by kissing his forehead gently. Her hands go on either side of his face, cupping him, and then she curls a bit to kiss his nose. Next is his mouth, which gets a deeper, longer kiss and even though she's going somewhere with this, she wants to linger there. Kissing him is unlike anything. She'd thought kissing Jon was nice, but Jaime just ... he's eager for them, for her, but he's also so wonderfully subservient, immediately, and naturally giving way to whatever she wants.

She finally releases his mouth, only to pecker kisses from the corner of his mouth down to his ear, where she sucks on his earlobe for a few seconds, only to feel him lose a bit of his seemingly flawless control and thrust up, or try to at least. He doesn't get far, as she just puts more weight on his middle, but it's enough to make her hiss, "I told you not to assume you were allowed something." Before she, hoping to give no clue to what she's got planned, takes one hand and then flicks one nipple. It isn't painful, but it's a surprise and Jaime's eyes fly open wide, where they'd been fluttering close and he whimpers.

"Yes, damsel, if you don't do what you're told, you're going to face consequences," Brienne says, smirking at him, but then she twists her brows, getting more serious. "Jaime, how do you feel about me reprimanding you for small breaks of rules and orders by inflicting pain on your chest and nipples?"

Brienne sees him furrow his brows in reply, and hopes it's just confusion over why she's asking when the kink survey had shown he was not averse to pain with his pleasure and had sensitive nipples.

"The kink list shows what you like and don't like, and what you want to try, but what we're talking about now is figuring out what's appropriate, and wanted as a punishment. I'm not allowed to use just whatever isn't your limits as a punishment. We'll discuss it further, later on, but it's different."

Jaime does seem to get that and nods but catches himself before she can say anything and answers out loud. "Yes Ser, you can use nipple play and pain to my chest and nipples as a discipline tool."

Brienne smiles broadly at him, and without breaking eye contact, she twists the same nipple briefly. It's over before Jaime's registered it and he kind of shakes with it as if tasered.

“Yeah, try and to be good now.”

She gets back to it, leaving a trail of saliva from his ear, down to his neck, where she starts with sucking a hickey to the side of his neck, high up, where he won’t be able to hide it at all, and then as she gnaws from that up to his jawline, she whispers that to him, “no hiding what you surrender to,” and he shivers again, but she can tell he’s focusing on not moving more than that. His arms are lying uselessly above his head, palms up and she has to rut against his stomach for a second, as she thinks of that level of submission.

Even though it’d be a perfect chance to check is control, seeing if he can just stay like that, she also wants him to relax and feel safe here with her. Later when they’ve set more particular rules she can test out his control, but now, she doesn’t want to set tests and traps.

She rucks up a bit of her mattress sheet, and the guides him to hold on to it with a natural length in-between each hand. “Hold on to that, little damsel. Then you can focus on something else.”

It’s intoxicating to watch him, as his eyes flutter and she feels his cock twitch against her arse. “You can look at me, if you’d like,” she adds, remembering his innate respect and how he wouldn’t assume at this point.

That does get her a beautiful glimpse of his emerald green eyes, glazed over, but still piercing her, and then he moves them down, to her chest, barely more there than on his, but he still looks like she’s a dream come true. She can’t help but think that being with him might just do wonders for her ever-improving self-esteem.

“So, now, I’m going to be less careful, and just touch all I want and you get to move, although I might still hold you down. You can also make whatever noise or say something if you want. I’d love to hear you. I pretty much just want you to respond. Only thing you have to remember, is to hold onto the sheet. If you want to come, you do so, but it’s not really my goal right now.”

Jaime moans, louder than he has all night and Brienne smiles at that. He’s already letting go. She looks into his eyes for a second and delights in seeing that he’s getting deeper and deeper into his first experience of sub-space. She’s never had this before, never trained someone who’d had no experience of this world before her. It takes things to a higher level and she gets a bit wetter at the thought. It’s a slower decent to the edge now, since she’s come once already, but she still wants to chase it.

Without much care for his hard cock between them, she moves her hips lower, straddling one thigh now, rather than his middle and then drapes over him, feeling him shake and his breath quicken beneath her.

She ruts into his thigh, smearing her juices on him, trying for friction, trying for something as her mouth finds his Adam’s apple and she leaves another hickey, this one drawing whimpers and groans from Jaime. She can also hear the rustling of the sheet in his grip, but she doesn’t look to see if he’s still obeying, just trusts that he is.

“Good little damsel, going to mark you all over.”

Jaime’s breath is going in and out in sharp little bursts, and Brienne sneaks a look down and his erection, conveniently not touching her is angry red and leaking. He doesn’t try and get it closer to her though, instead just spreading his legs for her, pushing his thigh firmer in-between his legs, making her moan into his neck.

“Yeah, so good, just want to give me pleasure don’t you? I bet you’d be perfectly happy with me coming on every part of your body before I ever touched you here,” she states, a fingernail touching the base of his cock before running back up his body, to his nipples, playing with them.

Jaime tensed as she did, but now he’s staring at her, panting as she plucks and flicks his nipples, pretty light touches, but he’s probably close and overwhelmed with it all, so she’s guessing it’s still torturous.

“Yes, Ser,” he stammers out, his body bucking in waves, like he can’t decide what he wants, where he wants her and then he continues, “rather I don’t come at all, than you not getting your pleasure as you want it, Ser.”

Brienne does sort of lose it at that. Flashes of chastity belts and cock cages, collars and Jaime on his knees for her seem to fly by on the back of her eyelids as her eyes close in ecstasy and she fucks against his thigh, leaning down and licking and biting his chest, his nipples, hands going up to his hands, winding their fingers together. And then she comes, squeezing his hands in hers, bites turning into her panting against his chest instead and she stutters in her thrusts against him. “So good for me.”

It takes her a minute or two to get her bearings again, loosening her hold on his hands, pants turning into languid kisses to his chest. She stops that too, before long, because he’s shaking beneath her tongue. She moves to her side, beside him and looks him over, only to get surprised as she sees come splattered on his stomach.

“You came. Untouched, or well, cock untouched,” she sort of trails off, looking up at his face, and then realises she won’t get any answers. Jaime doesn’t seem like he’s aware that they’ve stopped. He’s so deep, but the broad smile on his face suggests to Brienne that he’s probably floating on cloud nine right now. She leans close to kiss his temple, before jumping out of bed and finding a wet washcloth and a towel, bringing both back to carefully clean him up.

He doesn’t really come to as she does and she’s almost relieved, as it gives her the chance to throw the towels into the laundry and cuddle back into his side on the bed. She pulls her top sheets and blankets on top of them, up to their middle, and then gets comfy with one hand across his chest, heavy and one in his hair, fingers scratching and rubbing, going for soothing.

She knows, from experience that the best thing for Jaime is just to ride it out, and to come through on the other side knowing how well he’s done for her.

So she squirms closer still, and breaths out praise, well-deserved, into Jaime’s ear, throwing in ‘Jaime’ ‘my damsel’ equally, liking that they have found this … theme that suits them.

It takes a while until Jaime starts responding and then Brienne finally knows he’s back with her when he turns on his side, facing her and looks at her with wonderous eyes.

“I’ve never felt like that, I never knew it _could_ feel like that. Oh, Ser, Brienne, oh,” and then he tucks his face into the crook of her neck, bringing his body ever so closer, burrowing into her, as it were and she just smiles and kisses the top of his head, holding him tightly, one hand still in his hair while the other has moved to his back, keeping him close.

“You were so good Jaime, so good for me,” she says, wanting to make sure he knows how well he did. She’d go on to dress him and feed him later, when he seemed to want to move again, but as it was she was content to just be there for him, as he dealt with the overwhelming flood of emotion that came with his first experience of subspace. She enjoyed this moment, knowing they had a wonderful journey ahead of them.


	4. Overly Concerned Ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne puts the breaks on, because she's tense about Jaime's lack of experience. Maybe a bit overly concerned... or maybe too gentlemanly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last delay of porn, I hope. I've done everything I can to make this just ... self-indulgent and wish-fullfillment for this ship, with very few obstacles, no matter how unrealistic but Brienne just couldn't help herself here. 
> 
> Btw - all the things in here aren't realistic in most senses. There's no talk of safe-sex, and even if I bring up negotiations and communication, it's all very ... easy here and it rarely is in real life. BUT THIS IS FICTION. PSA over. have fun.

Jaime stays the night because even when he starts chatting with her like normal, Brienne can see that he's seeking her out; looking for her when she leaves the room for the bathroom or a cup of tea.

The next morning, Brienne wakes to go to work and a sleepy Jaime gathers his things and leaves with a sleepy, sloppy kiss and a small smile. She's kind of certain she's going to fall in love with that smile before long.

They have rehearsal that evening, and despite Brienne's fears, they're not stilted there, but rather, there's a better flow, now that they are not fighting their attraction. Arya is in a good mood when they wrap up for the night and thanks Brienne for taking their new actor under her wing. That might be the most awkward part of the night, as Jaime launches into a coughing fit and Brienne can feel her face redden a bit.

Jaime hangs back, when they're done, chatting without depth until they're the only ones left. Brienne often locks up, having been with the company for a while. She's all ready to go when he steps closer to her, and tips his head down slightly, looking at her feet as the last person leaves.

"You want to add to my imagery of you as a damsel in this space?" She says, her tone teasing and reaches out to grab his chin. She tips it up, so he's looking up at her and leans down for a kiss. He's wonderfully pliant through it and she ends it with a short moan, her thoughts returning to all that they did not do yesterday.

Though, they didn't do it because there are things she doesn't know, yet, and there are things they haven't talked over. So, she tempers her longing and takes him to her apartment again; this time to eat and talk. It’s easy and light, just them getting to know each other more and then she bids him goodbye at the door; that small smile playing on his face again.

She’s busy the next day, unfortunately, though they text throughout the whole day, he more than she while she has work. He's funny, and slightly sassy, through text, which she finds fun but she's a bit interested in the fact that he tends to keep that out of their alone time together.

She wants it to be deference; respect for her status when they are alone, but she's afraid that's not quite it since he has no experience of this kind of thing before her. It's going on the list of things they need to discuss, but she's uncertain how to approach that needed conversation.

They have rehearsal again on Wednesday and afterwards, Brienne pulls Jaime out with her.

"Are you free?" she asks, barely stopping her brisk walk, tugging him after her.

He catches up with her and nods, then smirks at her, asking, "What did you have in mind?" voice dripping with suggestion, but she shakes her head. "No, wanted to take you to this café, close."

They don't say more until they're in. She sits them at a table in the corner, with coffeehouse music playing above, perfect for less chance of someone overhearing what they say.

She's a bit nervous, not sure he'll want to discuss this in public, but also not sure she can take him home, now, without wanting to derail the conversation into something more ... fun. It must be her distracted thoughts that make her not realise that she's actually ordered for him, without even asking him what he wants.

It's coffee, sweet and plenty of fancy stuff in it, just as he orders when he wants to indulge himself, but also a pastry, something he tends to not have, just look at longingly.

Jaime looks at her with wide eyes when she sits down with their orders and her hand flies to her mouth in an "oh" when she finally realises what she's done.

She's close to apologising when she takes a better look at him. He looks exactly like when she praised him early on in their scene on Sunday. Like he hadn't expected it, but also hadn't expected it to feel so good.

“Thank you, Brienne,” Jaime says, before sipping his coffee with his eyes shadowed slightly as he tilts his head slightly down and Brienne can close her eyes and just _feel_ how her name could’ve easily been replaced by her title in that instance.

"So, I know we haven't really, gone into what we did last weekend much, but I think we need to discuss some more ... structure and well, negotiate more around the survey's we did, and I thought, well," she trails off, gesturing to the table in-between them and the semi-public situation they're in.

Jaime smiles indulgently at her, and ends her sentence, "thought we couldn't manage a whole conversation about this in private, without getting distracted?"

She nods. "Yeah, and if we want to go further; like it seemed we did, then we need to get some things straight."

Jaime nods, and Brienne wants to laugh at this back and forth. She doesn't, if only because she's not entirely sure Jaime would understand what she was laughing at.

"So there's the fact that you want rules, and I like seeing my subs follow rules. I like things explicit."

Jaime maintains eye contact with her, even if it looks like he has to work on not looking away. "I kind of, well, I mean, I have trouble asking for things, without being prompted. And I, I think it's because I like to know where those questions could take me. So yeah, I like things explicit too, but it might be hard for me, on my end."

Brienne thinks this is the first time she's ever heard Jaime stutter through his words and she immediately reaches out a hand to squeeze his. She'd noticed that he didn't want to ask her during the survey's, but she'd thought it was the awkward topic, not a general thing.

"So, what you're saying, is if you have rules and structures on how, when and if to ask questions, you think it will eliminate your, uh, problem with it?" She clarifies, wanting to be clear, but also already trying to envision how to do just that.

Jaime nods, blushing and this time, she lets it be enough.

"We could tackle that. I, myself, am in favour of setting rules that should be followed, and I expect you not to chase punishment by breaking them, but rather, ask for discipline if you feel you need the punishment. I like sassy in my relationships, but I do not tolerate bratty subs. I doubt it would be a problem with you, but I like to be clear."

They stop for a second to eat and drink and Brienne takes the time to study Jaime a bit and think over what they need to talk about. She's not sure they can wing as much, because he falls so quickly when they start.

"I want to add, that how easily and deep you went into subspace on Sunday isn't exactly normal for a first scene. It's why I want us to be clear on the structure before we scene again, because you, well, I don't think you have much mind to object to my ideas when you're under."

Jaime does flush a bit at that and look down, but then he seems to steel himself and looks back up at her.

"Yeah, it was intense. I mean, I'd read about it, but that didn't come close to what it was. But, while I can understand that you need the reassurance that I consent while in a clear state of mind, I don't think you understand how it feels, not really." Jaime starts, wincing slightly at how... patronising his words sound.

"I mean, I don't understand a lot of this, but that feeling, it was just ... such feeling of safety. I don't think you'd be able to get me to do something I wouldn't want, but rather, you'd rip me quite abruptly from those floating clouds of serenity."

Jaime has a sip of his coffee, then tilts his head slightly and there's that little smile again, the one that makes Brienne's stomach swoop. "I didn't mean for that to sound so ... dramatic. I just mean, well, I see your point, but really, I let myself go so deep because you feel so _safe_.”

Brienne has no clue how to respond. She does know she will never understand completely the other side of this, the sub side. It’s also entirely overwhelming to have someone place so much trust in you.

"Okay, so, what I'd want to suggest, is that we draw up a list of rules, that we can then change or add to as needed. If I've understood your needs and wants, then I believe we could both be happy with me having a touch of control over a few things every day, and then pretty much the whole scene."

Jaime nods again, but at a quirk of her eyebrow, adds a respectful, "Sounds good, Brienne," and Brienne smiles at him in reward.

"So, I would like you, as you might have noticed to reply to me, always, adequately. Clear concise words, with uh, my title, where appropriate."

Jaime looks up at her, the smallest smirk at the corner of his lips and she can just see him mouth, "Ser".

It is exactly the sort of sassy she likes on their dates and chats, but it peeves her a bit in connection to his title for her.

He seems to notice her frown and drops the smirk. "I'm sorry, Brienne, I know, well, that was wrong of me."

She takes a minute, before nodding, adding, "Yes, that wasn't quite appropriate. Like I said, I like your sass when in this sort of situation but do try not to mix it up with things we use for scenes. Also, the reason I chose this local for this conversation, was the need not to mix it with play, so I'd value it if you could steer clear of doing just that."

Jaime has the sense to look chagrined, but Brienne feels they both went a bit too far here. She shouldn't be reprimanding him like she's his Dom right now either.

There's tension for a hot minute before Brienne cracks a small smile. "Well, I think we just displayed how things can go wrong when the structure isn't clear. How about I go buy you another cup and we try and continue on a better note?"

Jaime does ease up as well and smiles, and then thanks her in a low voice. Brienne is going to make sure they add something about her ordering for him because it clearly makes him feel special.

As they leave, Brienne asks if he'll mind it if she discusses their progress with friends in the BDSM community, to get some guidance on how to move forward and Jaime reddens just a tiny bit but agrees, if she trusts them. 

Brienne decides not to go home directly but texts Jon to see if she can stop by.

She's halfway there when she gets a reply and smiles as she sees Jon's sass is T a minimum, meaning they probably just came out of a scene. Still, if they say she's welcome, she trusts them.

Tormund opens the door and then seems to forget that the two of them are both large and stays standing in her way. He seems to be studying her and then his jaw drops.

“Who is he?!” he half bellows and if it had been any other man Brienne might've felt like it was threatening, but they knew each other too well for that. Before she could push him aside herself, they heard Jon call from inside the apartment.

“Let her in, you big oaf, we don’t interrogate in the doorway. I’m sure she’s here to tell us anyway.”

Tormund does have the sense to look a bit sheepish as he finally steps back and lets Brienne come in. She makes it to the living room where Jon is sitting all cuddled up into blankets, which just furthers her belief they just ended a scene.

“I mean, she’s been talking about this guy who’s playing the damsel in that play that Arya’s directing for ages, with heart-eyes. Heart-eyes Tormund, that never happens with our Brienne.”

Brienne blushes at that, both the “heart-eyes” comment, but also the “our”. The three of them have really grown close the past few years since the “Night of Bad Sex” as Tormund dubbed it.

Tormund plumps himself right beside Jon on the couch, arms going around him, but focuses on Brienne and nods, “Yeah, I guess you’ve been talking about him a great deal. So, something happened?”

She nods and then launches into the tale, the dinner, the title, the way Jaime seemed to fit so seamlessly and effortlessly into the role of a sub, without any experience. Then, after retelling almost everything, she makes her case, how much she has to be careful because Jaime seems to just want to dive into it full speed ahead.

Tormund and Jon exchange a look when she finally shuts up and she gets the extinct feeling she’s going to be lectured.

“I mean, you say he’s looked up a few things?” Tormund asks.

Brienne nods.

“And he seems to understand the basics of SSC kink?” he reiterates.

Another nod.

“And he’s told you he goes into sub-space because he feels you’re safe?” Jon jumps in.

Brienne nods, slower now because she has a feeling she knows where this is going.

“So, what is the difference here from when you had your first scene with me?” Jon asks, and his tone makes it perfectly clear that Brienne should be careful about how to answer that one.

“I mean, I had Tormund watching over us.” Brienne tries, but Jon jumps on that right away.

“That was not for my benefit, Brienne. That was for yours. Plus, you mostly got annoyed at him “helping” and you definitely ended up not needing it. For gods sakes Brienne, no matter how much we try to get this sort of stuff “right”, it’s still so personal, and so for each person to decide how they want to do it. You can give him contacts - for example, my number – and you can guide him towards helpful reading material, although he seems to have found the right things on his own up ‘til now, he has to be allowed to try and fail. Succeeding will come along for the ride.”

It’s Brienne’s turn now to look sheepish.

When reminded of her first time domming, it isn’t too much of a stretch to say Jaime has the right to delve in as deep as he wants.

“I guess I’m just worried I’ll offer something or go ahead with something that matches my experience level and not his.”

Jon looks at her, speculative, before acquiescing. “There you might have a point, if not for the fact that people come together with different experiences all the time, plus you are one of the best of the Dom’s I’ve met at reading the sub. Even that first time, you’d never met me before, you’d never played with anyone and well, Brienne, that was probably my favourite scene that month.”

Brienne blushes and Tormund mock punches Jon’s arm, although it’s kind of ruined as he hurries to hug him tightly to him straight after, clearly still in aftercare mode.

“So, I’m being dumb,” Brienne states, fully expecting both of them to agree.

Jon smiles a small, kind smile at her and corrects, “No, just an overly concerned Dom and partner. I know the type.”

It makes them all laugh and Brienne feels a whole lot better about the whole thing. Maybe she can relax it a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be porn. I promise. If only I could get Brienne to promise too, then we'd be 100% certain. alas, we will see. 
> 
> Please let me know how you like it so far.


	5. Pretty on Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another weekend, another scene. Brienne finally trusts that they'll be good at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. Just a few minutes before I head to church and enjoy the evening with my family, I finished the last 7 words or so of this chapter and decided to post. 
> 
> Janie_tangerine, please forgive me, the actual dress isn't here yet, but something else is ...

They have a Friday afternoon rehearsal that takes them straight to dinner with a few other actors. It’s loads of fun and when they get up to leave, Brienne takes Jaime’s coat off his chair and holds it out for him which makes him smile and flush. Brienne loves it.

She’s thought over her concerns and her conversation with Tormund and Jon plus she and Jaime have been texting back and forth about things they’d like to try and rules they’d like to implement.

They’ve made a sort of list, a beginning at least, to what they’d like to be “standing protocol” so to speak. Brienne imagines they’ll add to it quickly as they delve into new things.

  1. The title Ser is not to be used with sass, only during scenes.
  2. Jaime needs explicit permission to touch himself sexually and separate permission to come.
  3. Jaime is to raise his pointing finger into the air, if he has questions or concerns and the scene will pause while Brienne answers, with no concequence to the scene. If immobile, he’s to make a sound with his hands.
  4. If Brienne wants to surprise Jaime with a new element in a scene, she is to watch extra carefully for the question sign, and trust Jaime to ask if needed.
  5. Brienne can order for Jaime in restaurants, while both have signs to override this rule, Brienne to give Jaime the control of it and Jaime to take that control if there is something he especially wants.
  6. If Jaime has a problem with what Brienne decides even on the points that he’s given her power to do it, he can both ask for clarification of why and ask for a change. This can be done with-in or outside of a scene.
  7. Misbehavior is to be discussed, reasons clarified and no punishment. A change of the rules broken, either abolishing them or constricting them, is an appropriate respons.
  8. Pain can be a reprimand for forgetting to follow orders, different from rules. Repeated offences will lead to the same protocol as breaking of rules though. There is no space for willful disobedience.
  9. If there is a want for a full fledge punishment, during scene, it has to be requested and discussed. Breaking rules to get a punishment will not be possible.



She leads him out of the restaurant with a hand low on his back like after their first date and she can feel him shiver underneath it. She loves seeing him respond to the small subtle things of their power dynamic. She’s noticed he enjoys it when she takes over the little things and she’s made a note to do them as much as she can.

They’re fairly close to her apartment, so they decide to walk, talking quietly about their days, and Brienne thinks, this is what she's been searching for.

Once they can see her building, she moves her hand to his side, opposite her, so that she can tug him in close to her. He lets out a big sigh, and she smiles into his hair, having turned to speak to him. He's so ... cute. ( and isn't that maybe just the explanation for why she wasn't into Tormund; whatever her good friend is, he's never going to be described as cute - and she adds, neither is she)

"I want to scene when we get home. I want to do more," she says into his hair, knowing it'll make him shiver.

"When we get inside my apartment, I'll be Ser, and you'll be mine for the evening, as long as you remember your safeword."

Jaime starts nodding but before she can chide him, as gentle as it would be now, he corrects himself, and says, "Yes Brienne" which she's happy with, because she had said she'd be Ser when they stepped into her apartment. She gets a thrill out of knowing he's paying close attention.

She keeps him close for the rest of the way, and when they get to the door, she pushes him up against it while she unlocks it.

He's leaning against it, seeming even shorter than normal, his head at level with her neck and he's looking up at her face through his lashes and it's not making Brienne any less excited for her thoughts for a scene tonight. They'll have all of the weekend together, with a small excursion to rehearsal tomorrow morning, but it won't be too early, since there was rehearsal this night.

She doesn't loose herself in fumbling with the keys; maybe a sign she's getting into her Dom headspace. She gets the door unlocked and looks Jaime up and down and it's at the very least clear that he's getting subby, because he doesn't show any sign that he knows the door is unlocked and she knows if she opened it now, he'd fall on his arse through it.

"Pretty little damsel, lets get you off the door so I can open it, shall we?" She asks, but doesn't wait for an answer as she sneaks a hand to the back of his neck and grips it, just so that she's supporting him as the door opens behind him. She pivots them inside, thinking absently that this is like a scene from the play, and then she's thinking quite a bit less as she pushes Jaime up against the now closed door, from the inside of her apartment, kissing him. Her tongue seeks out his lips, tracing them at first, then nudging for an opening and his entwines hers, but doesn't move quite as much. She smiles into the kiss, loving how he tends to lend her all the control and how much it affects the both of them.

"Want you ... want you for everything. God, can't even choose," she gets out, having trouble remembering her plans as they get more and more into the kiss and even though she knows he's quivering with need, and that he's hard; he's hasn't moved from where she's pressed him against the door, hasn't moved from where she put him. "Let's get your shirt off, such a good boy, so good for me."

She barely lets up the kissing though, to get his shirt off, just does it by feel and he's not really helping, and she's happy about it.

It's when she pushes the shirt off his wrists that she remembers what she had wanted. Tying him up, keeping his hands somewhere by ... force. She has silk ties in the bedroom, which, she thinks to herself, is the reason they should move from the bloody front door soon.

"I know you haven't been tied up before, so I thought we'd see if it got you as hot as you think it will," she suggests, speaking against his collarbone, biting teasingly at the skin there. He's breathing shakily, and she takes a second to look him over and appraise where he stands.

His eyes are lidded, like he can barely keep them open, but he's almost staring at her; clearly, he wants to know what she does next. His pants are tented, but his attention doesn't seem to be on that and his chest is heaving, like he's out of breath.

"Please, Ser, please, do as you please," he moans, crossing his wrists in front of his crotch, not touching, but just displaying his surrender.

She sucks in a breath at that and then grabs his wrists firmly in her grip and tugs him after her into the bedroom.

She grabs the same throw pillow from last weekend and doesn't need to do more prompting than putting it in front of her feet; he drops down just as gracefully as before.

"I love how you move; haven't seen anyone do it just like you before," she praises before stroking a hand through his hair, tugging his head so he's looking at the floor and petting him once with a gentle "stay" before walking over to a dresser she has where she keeps her toys. She finds the silk ties and then walks back to him, although she does make use of the oppurtunity to look at him from behind. His back so structured and lean, his arse still dressed in his slacks, heels to his arse as he kneels and waits for her, perfectly still.

It pleases her that he doesn't seem to be searching for her and he hasn't tensed up from not knowing where she'd gone - it does seem that they will be just as natural as Jon implied. It makes the closet romantic in her swoon a bit, the way the feel so right, but she tries to just calm down and focus on the silk ties in her hand. She has to be focused if she's going to lead him through this scene.

She doesn't waste any more time and gets back in front of Jaime. She takes a second to run her fingers through his hair again, as a reward, then remembers something from last weekend and decides that rewards can be different kinds. She spreads all her fingers wide on his head, and then curls them back, so she has a fist of his hair. He yelps, but his hips thrust out minutely, abortedly but then he stills those, but his shoulders are still pointing to her, wanting to come closer. She's paying close attention and she notes that he doesn't seem to be in pain; no instead, it has ramped things up for him just as she'd hoped.

"So good for me, waiting as I got you some nice things." She crouches down, and leans in close, kisses him chastely before running the silk over his shoulder, to his chest and letting the ends sort of flutter down against it.

He's shaking, just like she wants and interestingly, his eyes are still turned down to the floor.

"Look at me, Jaime, so good. I might be just getting small pieces of silk on you now, but I'm guessing you'll look pretty in them; pretty on pretty, it matches. Just like you'll be so pretty in dresses. Really have to get you some."

He sways a bit towards her, but she steadies him and looks deep into his eyes. "Steady for me now, I've got plans for you, damsel."

He wets his lips, clearly affected and she tugs one wrist up, wrapping it in a tie, just making a good cuff out of it, and then places his hand so he's got it splayed on the back of his head. She does the same with the other, ending the wrapping with a kiss to his puls point and he whines at that.

She looks him over again, before moving that hand, just keeps holding it between them. He looks desperate, which is exactly what she wanted. He also looks pleading and she checks in to make sure he's not changed his mind on what he wants.

"You alright, Jaime?" She makes sure her voice is a bit less Dom - to make it clear he can break the scene if he wants, but he just nods, takes a big breath and whispers, "just intence, Ser, it's so good. Feels like you're holding my wrist where the silk touches me. Just more than I'm used to."

She smiles at him at that, but then gets back to it. Putting his other hand up to the back of his head too, prompting him to entwine his fingers, so he's opening up his chest, hands locked behind his head. She stands, feeling her panties get even wetter as she almost looms over him; him so vulnereable and open and all for her. She walks behind him, and taking a third silk strip, she expertedly knots it to each cuff, linking them together.

"There, all stuck and pretty for me. Keep your eyes on me, anywhere you want." She orders, before getting back in front of him and stripping.

She’s never really been shy about stripping for sex, but now she’s enjoying it extremely, because Jaime can’t seem to decide where to look. As she toes off her socks and moves out of her pants, his eyes run up and down her long legs, clearly enjoying the view. She takes her time with it, knowing the longer he’s there, untouched, but bound, the more it’s going to amp up for him. So what if she’s rejoicing in the obvious want in his eyes.

“You know, I’m not exactly kidding when I say you’ll look nice in a dress. I actually have a friend who designs and makes clothes; he’s the one that made the three-piece suit you liked last weekend. I’ve been thinking he could do a dress for you, maybe even in the same colour. Or it could be that lovely wine red that you like to wear.”

Jaime looks up from her legs at that, the move of his gaze stuttering slightly over her bared chest, but then he looks up at her and Brienne shivers herself at the want in them.

“You like it, the idea of being my pretty little damsel. Look so good, just for me. All for me.”

And with that, she throws off the last piece of clothing and walks closer.

She doesn’t say anything, just tugs his hair closer and he leans in close, hands unable to steady him so he sort of falls into her pubes, although it doesn’t take him longer than a second to start licking.

She’s no less turned on than before, even if he doesn’t have the same balance or the same level of control. It’s plenty exciting to know that any clumsiness is because she’s taken control from him, taken his ability to steady himself.

“God, so good for me, might have to tie you up more often.”

She gets the feeling he’s trying to nod at the same time not letting up any with his mouth and she almost laughs. Instead, she grips his hair and gets a moan around her clit, which in turn makes her grip a bit tighter than intended.

That doesn’t seem to deterr Jaime and he only shows more enthusiasm in getting her off. It suits her plans so she just enjoys it, getting on her tip toes as she peaks, but she still has a hand in his hair so he is pulled to follow as she moves.

She’s languid in releasing him, then takes half a step back, looks down at him and smiles wickedly.

“How lovely you look, all wet with me; you look like you’ve been drooling. Spread your legs for me, damsel,” she commands and guides his movement with a toe to the inside of his thigh. It stretches the front of his pants to their limit and make his bulge obvious and probably uncomfortable. In fact, looking at him, she can see that he’s focused on it now in a way he hadn’t been before. “Do you just forget your cock when you’re between my legs, pretty?”

He’s looking dazed, and she’s pretty sure she’s hitting all his buttons all at once, some he didn’t really know about and it thrills her, to know they’re going to have many more of these moments.

She moves her foot from low on his thigh and up, to his bulge and then presses her toes in, making him yelp and groan and quiver, clearly having a hard time holding still.

“So good for me, I could keep this in your pants for the whole evening and you’d let me. But, tonight that’s not the plan, pretty.”

Tugging him up by holding onto his sides, steadying him as he stands, aroused, bound and face still wet with her. She tuts when he settles standing with his feet only a bit apart and tells him, “Feet as apart as your knees were on the floor, damsel,” and he hurries to comply. She tells him to stay again, but this time, only circles around him, stopping behind him and then reaching around to unfasten his pants and prompting him to move his legs to get them off. They make sure his feet go wide again though.

Then, with a reassuring hand on his back, she reaches for lube and a dildo that she bought this week, just for him.

Pushing him to the bed is easy, he wants to go where she leads and then she’s guiding him to lay down on his back in the center of the bed.

She reaches lies the lube and the dildo on the bed next to his head, but he can’t turn to stare or study them because his hands are mostly holding his head still as he lies on top of them. She kisses his lips, tasting herself on them, and whispers “wait for me” as she lifts herself off the bed again.

Going to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, and a towel is quick and then she cleans his face. There’s no use in letting him grow cold and sticky.

She takes the towel, lube and dildo and settles between his legs, pushing a finger into the meat of his inner thigh to push them further apart. "Want you open for me, damsel," she says and loves how he blushes, but his cock also jumps, but all he does is push his arse out a bit more. Makes it clear what he wants.

She loses herself a bit in teasing him, just a lubed finger running circles around his hole, never slipping in and when she finally does enter him, he just melts under her, moaning and whispering desperate non-sense.

"Imagine me doing this to you, up against a wall. Until you'd open up, all pretty for me, and I could fuck you. Could fuck you against the wall, with you begging. I could even do it with your future dress still on you, wouldn't need to take it off, would I? Maybe I'd push it down a bit on the top, so I could bite at your nipples," which she stops to do now, "and then I'd just fuck you until you couldn't walk straight."

Jaime is whining, voice pitched high and it sounds like he's on the edge and she just has two fingers in and so, she eases her fingers out, getting a whimper and a sob but Jaime is nodding, seemingly unaware of what he's doing. His hips have started moving, mostly side to side though, as if he’s trying to stay still and not quite succeeding.

She leans up and fingers his nipples, which grants her quick opening of his eyes, but then she takes both and twists them, a bit out of sync so he can feel the two distincly and he yowls and lifts off the bed.

"No one said you could move, damsel. I thought you were just going to lie there and let me do as I pleased?" she asks, gloating, knowing how much Jaime is fighting himself just to listen to her, just to hear her words. He's going to have a hard time trying to answer as well.

It's good that she isn't expecting any. This is what they've talked about. Pain, reprimand and play is so thoroughly mixed in scenes that Brienne doesn't want to use it to deal with anything serious, like willfully breaking Rules, with a capital R, but making Jaime lose his control during a scene is one of the goals, really, so it's more like he loses a game.

She looks him up and down, and he’s a little farther from the peak now, so she strokes his abs and reaches down with her other hand to slide two fingers back in in one quick but gentle move.

All breath punches out of Jaime, but in a good way and his eyes get wide and then close and even though Brienne loves his eyes, she knows he needs to tone it down a bit, as not to come. And Brienne also knows he doesn’t want to come yet.

“So good for me, one more finger and then you can take the toy. Wasn’t I great to buy you a toy, damsel?”

Jaime pants constantly now, and Brienne takes a second to stroke over his prostate just before she slides in a third finger.

In short little spurts between large lungfuls of air being sucked in, Jaime answers, “Yes Ser” just like that last weekend when she’d asked if she should fuck him with a toy. “Please Ser, more.”

At that, she pauses, which seems to startle him and then she withdraws all but one finger, and fucks it in and out at the slowest possible pace.

She leans down to his chest and nibbles at his nipples, waiting for him to look at her questioning before biting down and holding it in her mouth as she rises up again. When the nipple starts distending, she loosens her hold a bit, but he still has to push up his chest to try and relieve it but she locks eyes with him and he slumps down to the mattress again, having realised that he shouldn’t move. He starts gritting his teeth with the pain and she lets go.

“Pretty damsel, don’t forget, I’m in charge. I just didn’t think that attempt at begging was very good, so I decided to go a different route. Don’t be surprised.”

He sucks in his lower lip and nibbles on it, surprised and even a bit vary of what else she might do. She leans up and licks into his mouth, dislodging his lower lips and biting playfully at it herself. “Oh, you’re just along for the ride here, just relax.”

She does reach for the dildo, out of his eyeline, and lubes it up, while still kissing him sloppily and she’s sure he hasn’t noticed. She finally leans away a bit and he starts to follow, but his hands are still bound to the back of his head so it’s hard for him to try and he relaxes as she fixes him with a stern look. Yes, he is obedient when he’s focused, she just needs to train him so it becomes subconscious.

“There we go, just focus on being good for me, and we’ll both get what we want. For example, all I want right now,” she pauses for effect, leans closer again, lines up the dildo and then pushes in gentle and slow as she finishes, “is for you to take my cock.”

Jaime’s eyes roll back and his hips thurst, but instead of up, they thrust down to swallow more of the dildo and Brienne takes it as cue and fucks him with it as well as she can. “You have permission to come, although, I’m certainly not touching it right now and you’re all tied up.”

Jaime looks down towards her, as much as she can and sees that the other hand, the one not thrusting the dildo into him, is down between her own legs, getting herself off.

“Please Ser, can I, just want to help you. Want to please you,” he stutters out desperately, and it’s the first time during the scene that he struggles in his silk bonds.

She withdraws her fingers from her cunt and puts them into his mouth, letting him suck the juices off. “You are pleasing me, damsel, can’t you taste it? I’m not doing much, it’s the sight of you, the sounds of you that are gearing me up. All you need to do to help me is enjoy it and lie there.”

She takes her fingers from his mouth again, with a last pet to his tongue and then thrusts them into herself at the same pace as she’s thrusting the dildo in Jaime, but she’s not sure how much it’s for Jaime now, because she’s reaching the edge, so close but he also seems unable to hold still anymore, moaning and gasping for breath and it doesn’t take long before they come.

She’s coming down, realising that even though her fingers withdrew from her as she peaked, she was more careless with the dildo, just leaving it mostly swallowed up by Jaime’s hole. He’s come all over his chest, eyes closed and mouth slightly open and he looks wiped.

With careful hands, she takes out the dildo, but his eyes still fly open and he gasps. She immediately moves both hands to his thighs, stroking up and down soothingly. “It’s all right, pretty, oh you were so good for me.”

She knows they have to clean up, him more than her and she decides to wipe him up with the towel and then supports him as they drag themselves to the bathroom, althewhile whispering praise into Jaime’s ear.

As they crawl back into bed, having almost never stopped touching, Brienne could only think, this was bound to get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd be adding to my presents for Christmas this year by taking the time to leave a comment, even if normally you just leave a kudos or something. Those are also very nice though ! 
> 
> Have a nice next few days, both those that are celebrating, and of course, everybody else should have nice days too !


	6. More Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aftercare, and some ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't posted since Christmas, but I was off for another 3 weeks after that and then it's been a weird vibe. I've had a hard time writing this chapter and meant to have it longer, but I think I just need to post and see if the rest of this scene doesn't come easier when I have to start a whole new chapter.

The next day, Jaime wakes up to the smell of pancakes, but even as delightful as that is, his first thought is “I’m alone in bed?” but the next thing he knows there’s a gentle touch to his shoulder and a smothered laugh in his ear.

“You look so cute all worried like that, but come on sleepy head, there’s food now.”

Jaime smiles before finally opening his eyes and taking in a happy Brienne in bed next to him. She has a book on her stomach, like she’s been waiting for him, and reading. It fills him with little butterflies to see evidence of her taking care of him like that.

Brienne hands him clothes from his weekend bag, and he puts them on without much thought, only to realise when they sit in the kitchen that she could’ve handed him something else entirely and he would’ve put it on. That trail of thought leads to imagining dresses and other feminine clothing and then he startles as Brienne clears her throat.

“I said, would you like syrup with those, Jaime?”

Jaime tries to shake off what he’d started thinking about and replies, “Yes Ser” before freezing on the spot. This is not the time, Brienne won’t like it, this is…

“Oh, sweetie, don’t worry. We’ll get you stable soon.” He hears Brienne say, but it all feels sort of distant to his panic. He thinks maybe those words mean he doesn’t need to, but his breath is still short and he missed a few back there and …

Suddenly there’s a hand at his back, stroking in circles and a mouth at his ear, first kissing, then shushing quietly.

“My good good Jaime, we’re just having breakfast. You didn’t break a rule, not really sweetie. We said it shouldn’t be used with sass and that’s not what you were doing, I’m guessing you were deep in thought about scening and you didn’t realise what you did. That’s okay, Jaime, now, come on, take a bite for me.”

Jaime draws steadying breath after breath as Brienne speaks, and then opens his mouth diligently as Brienne prompts. The explosion of flavour in his mouth is enough to wake him from his remaining stupor and then all he wants to do is catch Brienne in a kiss.

He puts up a finger as Brienne gets ready to stab another bite of pancakes and she pauses. He doesn’t hesitate after that, just leans in and just before he closes his eyes, close to her face, he sees her smile indulgently and lean the last inch to meet him. She moves a hand to his hair, tugging slightly and it grounds him even more in the moment.

Breakfast continues like that, Brienne feeding each of them bites of pancakes inbetween kisses and touches and Jaime feels himself settle with every bite.

As they dress for rehearsal, Brienne looks him over and says, “You know this morning was a normal response to the scene yesterday? We did a lot of new, heavy, exciting things and of course you’d be a bit stuck in that. If at any point today you feel anxious again, or anything, you can come to me, even if we are supposed to be rehearsing. You’re a lot more important than pleasing Arya. And I mean that.” Brienne says, the last bit as a small inside joke, as everybody tries hard to please Arya so she doesn’t half-torture them, but Jaime’s glad she took the time to clarify it. He has a track-record that makes it likely he would’ve just ignored his bad feelings and left her space to practice.

They walk hand in hand, chatting about the upcoming week, to the theatre. Arya is there already, but not most of the others.

Brienne starts to talk quietly with Arya about some of their scene-building, but she keeps a hand on the small of Jaime's back and he feels like she's keeping him close.

When some others start to trickle in, he decides that he should be good to go chat up some of his friends and then they start soon after. Him and Brienne have a surprising number of scenes apart to practice that day and he feels a bit weird, but it works out. Everytime he feels a bit alone, he tries to spot Brienne and thinks of how her touch makes him feel safe.

He's still very glad when they're done and Brienne excuses them from any and all hanging out with other people. They walk back to her apartment, enjoying the midday sun and Jaime feels so special being led by her hand on his, which only moves to unlock her front door and then she leads him up the stairs by a firm hand at his back.

She doesn't quite let go of him when they're inside and when he looks her in the eyes, he knows she wants more.

It's not really surprising. He's been craving her touch all day, as comfort, but it's worked as a build up for something and he's not sure what.

She leans in close to his ear and whispers, "strip, damsel" and he just about falls to his knees. He manages to do as she says though, with a whispered "Yes, Ser" making her smile wickedly.

He feels grateful that she decided they were up for working, trying their way through, but it's a change going from her being so careful about each and every little thing, to just being confident that he'll follow.

He likes it though. Oh, does he like it. He shivers as he strips under her watchful eyes and then he's bare naked, in front of her. She hasn't even taken off her coat yet and he feels vulnerable in all the best ways.

She looks him up and down, settling for what has to be a whole minute on his cock and he wants to hide, feels like it should be soft, because he doesn't _want_ this to be about him. He doesn't want his pleasure, _his cock_ to be the important part here.

She does sort of dismissively look away from it though and takes off her coat without rush. She squats in front of him, looking like the cat that got the canary. Jaime doesn’t have anything against being the canary in this situation, although he’d prefer eating her out.

"There's something I want to try tonight. I want you _not_ to cum. I won't touch your cock, you won't touch your cock and we are going to mostly ignore it. How does that sound, pretty?"

Jaime moans. He meant to answer, but all he can do is bow his head slightly and lean towards his Ser.

"Oh, damsel, be good and answer, it's the polite thing. Also, keep your position." Brienne says and Jaime can only moan again.

When he sees her reach for his chest, he does gulp in a breath and answers, "Sorry, Ser, that sounds really good, Ser. I want to be good for you, I'll be good for you."

Later, when Jaime looks back on the scene, he thinks, maybe this is where it started going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ends with a sort of cliffhanger, and I swear, this ... tension doesn't last too long. We'll get back to the fluff and porn in just a little while. Please go yell at me in comments. 
> 
> Also, I swear, all of this is preparing us for dresses and pegging. I swear. You might not be able to see it now, but I have IDEAS of how this goes. They just don't like going onto paper. They like my mindspace too much ... save me??


	7. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime bucks up and speaks up. they scene, then stop, then start again. Because they're just that awesome, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, you guys get two chapters in two days. To make up for both their shortness and this weird bit of ... weird. 
> 
> anyway, go ahead and read.

Brienne smiles happily at him and then leans in close to whisper to him.

“Got to train you so I can take you to my friend Theon. He designs clothes, damsel, and makes them, and he’s going to make you a dress. Knowing him though, he’ll also make you actual formal wear, which means, he’s going to have to get all close, and I want to see that you can control yourself.”

Jaime shakes, because the idea that a friend of Brienne’s is going to be making his dress, going to know he’s going to wear it for Brienne is insanely hot, and gives him actual butterflies in his stomach.

“I mean, Jaime, I’m not saying you’re going to be affected by Theon, I’m hoping we’re here because you want to be with me, not him, but there we are going to be, me staring at him touching you, kneeling in front of you, either just after measuring you for a dress or just before. Either way, we’re going to be talking about it.”

Jaime moans again and licks his lips, because, okay, yes, he might just get affected any and every time a dress is mentioned since he first thought of wearing one for Brienne.

“How about you start by eating me out, getting me to come before we go to the bedroom,” Brienne suggests and then strips off her pants, and getting close.

Jaime leans into her, starting and enjoying the moans Brienne lets out, even as she still languidly strips off her top.

It doesn’t last though for Jaime, because as he works at getting Brienne closer and closer to the edge, he starts being distracted by stray thoughts, like, _what if I come at the same time as she does,_ and _I’ve come untouched before_ and _think of something else to calm down_ and faster than he can really do anything about it, he gets dragged out of the zone.

Instead of being well settled into subspace, as he normally is within minutes of burying his head in Brienne’s cunt, he’s thinking. Overthinking really and low-key panicking.

He keeps going until Brienne comes and she pets his hair and praises him and he feels it both more intently than ever before, but also feels like it’s all a bit distant to where he is right now.

“How about, we go into the bedroom,” Brienne says, tone suggestive and pleased and it’s not like Jaime feels _bad,_ so he almost just goes along with it.

They’re just by the bed and Jaime knows that Brienne’s next step is going to be to order him to his next place, to do their next thing, and maybe there’s tying up involved and Jaime just can’t do this anymore.

“Brienne,” he says, voice sort of quiet, because he doesn’t really want to do this, knows it’s going to be a whole thing, that Brienne’s going to be sad, if not upset, but he makes sure he’s looking up at her, because he needs her to get this as soon as possible, with as few words as possible. “I’m not, this scene isn’t, can we stop?”

Brienne’s face falls, and Jaime winces, because subspace or no, he does _not_ like disappointing Brienne. Luckily, she is quick to recover and plasters on a wobbly smile and breathes out, “of course, Jaime. Stopped. Do you want clothes? Do you want to be alone? What do you want?”

Jaime bites his lip. He _wants_ to disappear; to not have this conversation, but that’s not going to happen. Mostly for his own sake, he has _got_ to talk this through with Brienne.

He takes a hand to her cheek, drags her in for a gentle kiss and then lays their foreheads together for a minute before speaking.

“I want to lie down on the bed with you. And cuddle. And then explain a few things to you.” He finally says and is so glad when Brienne touches his back to drag him with her into bed. He breathes in a few times, enjoying how that touch _always_ makes him feel safe.

Brienne lies a hand over him and they just lie there for a while.

Finally, Jaime feels a bit more centred, or, less jarred by the weird experience, so he starts.

“Okay, first off, I want it clear, that I wasn’t jarred out of subspace, and I didn’t feel bad. It was more that I didn’t get into it. Like, I love eating you out, no matter the deal, but it stopped being a _good_ scene for me, so I didn’t want to continue. I wouldn’t have been able to give my all. And I like to. Like to give you all.”

He’s hoping Brienne really listens to that because he does not want them to take a step backwards. Definitely. If he keeps his courage up for the rest of the conversation, he’s actually hoping they take a step forward.

“I didn’t know beforehand, but orgasm control, by my own self-control does not do it for me. I got so worked up over how to do it, that I got completely pulled out of the scene.”

He rolls around to face Brienne and looks at her, feeling a bit insecure.

She just smiles at him, “I’m glad you did that. It’s no fun to continue playing when one isn’t having any fun doing it.”

“But, I think you were sort of right, about me getting hard at the thought of, uh,” he stutters here, suddenly more aware of his cock than he’d been since he stopped the scene.

Brienne smiles wide and wicked and finishes for him, “thought of the dress I’m going to commission for you. The one you’re going to wear just for me?”

Jaime wants to strangle the woman next to him. He shoots his eyes to the ceiling, trying to calm his cock.

“You know, since you stopped the scene, you don’t have to control your orgasms anymore, Jaime,” Brienne utters, trying for good-kindedness but Jaime thinks it’s sort of ruined by the gleeful tone of her voice.

“Ugh, woman, I’m trying to _discuss_ this with you. Stop trying to distract me with sex.”

Brienne full-out giggles at that. “You were the one to reassure me that it wasn’t the sex that turned you off and the one to bring us to bed, naked and pressed up together.”

Jaime lets himself smile to her at that. Okay, so sue him, he likes lying in bed naked with his girlfriend.

“What I’m trying to get to, is … I don’t have a problem with the denial part of the orgasm control. It’s the self-control part of it that doesn’t do it for me. I’ve been looking it up, a lot, okay? And I think I want you to cage me.”

He might have rushed out the last of that because no matter how good it is between them, he’s a bit afraid of bringing up new things. Of asking. It’s his thing, okay?

Brienne looks a bit blown-away when he finally deigns to look at her, but then she smiles, and it’s the wide and wicked one again.

“So, I’d get to just … lock that away? No use for it, no thought of it, just out of the way, all locked up?”

Jaime groans and flops onto his back. God damn it, there will be no keeping sex out of this, will there? At least he’s said what he wants. He winces as the sheets get pulled tighter on his now fully erect cock and he’s driven ever closer.

“Would this come with a stipulation of time, of scheduled relief, or?” Brienne asks, and it’s clear in the tone of her voice that she’s got a suggestion ready.

Jaime has to take a breath to be able to reply, trying to keep his whole face from turning red, or just fleeing the bed. “It’d be yours. The cage I mean. So you’d decide when to take it off and what to do with what’s in it.”

He knows it’s intense, which is why he was nervous about bringing it up. He’d meant to wait, but after such a failed attempt at _natural_ orgasm control, he really really wants it.

Brienne scoots ever closer, to whisper into his ear again and Jaime feels himself sink into the mattress a little at how much it fills him with want, with eagerness to please.

“How about, I text Theon and ask if we can come in to do the fitting tomorrow? And today, we go to a sex shop and pick out just the right cage for you. Huh, how would you like that, pretty _damsel,”_ Brienne says, and makes sure to rise up a bit to look him in the eye at that last bit.

Jaime knows exactly what she’s after, and he so wants it. He’s already halfway to subspace and so ready for it.

“Yes, Ser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next chapter has already been titled, 'Sex Shop' so ... be excited. 
> 
> Also, it might be my imagination, or really, my wonderful hope, but I think we might actually be getting close to dress. ... 
> 
> Go yell at me in the comments, or click that kudos button, all of it means so much.


	8. Sex Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the sex shop and buy some toys ! and Jaime gets even more secure in his role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was always pretty well thought out, but still felt like pulling teeth getting the actual words on paper. Finally made it today. 
> 
> Hope ya'll like it.

They end up rutting against each other, Brienne pushing Jaime into the mattress and whispering filthy things into his ear. He comes, but it doesn't feel important, just sort of inevitable and he does so as she teases him about the idea of a cage on his cock in just a few hours. _"This is going to be the last time in while that you just get to come, baby. Might just have to try and enjoy it."_

He'd genuinely enjoyed licking her clean more than that. Half delirious with the afterglow and then enveloping himself in her scent, he had nearly forgotten what they planned to do by the time Brienne shooed him into the shower.

"I'm not taking you smelling like I came all over you, even if we're going to a sex shop." He'd smiled, because, huh, that'd be an idea.

Now, they were in the car and Brienne was driving, still talking about what he should expect.

"Not going to let you out for your sake, you know. When I do, it's always going to be about me." This did nothing to dismay Jaime, in fact, it was the hottest thing she could've said.

"You know, I special ordered a harness from here, to be made for my size, and it arrived at my place just yesterday. I was going to go some time, because like ... I don't like picking dildos online, I like knowing what they're made of."

Jaime, who's been leaning against the back of the seat, trying to stay calm, in the wake of Brienne's constant dirty talk, but now, he turns to look at her, opened mouth and sort of dazed. "You, ... are going to pick out a _dildo_ , ..." he doesn't get further, because god, he might've only just come, but this is torture. How the hell is she going to fit him into a cage when he's so turned on.

She smiles at him, quick before turning back to the road. They're pulling up to the shop, and he shakes at the thought of going in there so hard.

"I'm going to pick out a dildo, so I can fuck you. Cock strapped to me, my hips slamming against yours, thrusting into you, making you delirious with pleasure, all the while, you can’t come.”

Jaime shakes, minutely in the seat as they park. He might not have gotten into subspace, but he’s close. For a minute, they sit there in silence, Jaime trying to calm down enough to stand, let alone walk into the shop. In the end, it’s the thought of the cliché and embarrassment of walking into a sex shop with a raging hard on that makes him go soft with a small laugh.

Brienne seems to get that he needed some time, but she catches his eye after the laugh and raises a brow. He nods and they make their way out of the car. Jaime’s shoulders drop with a breath of relief when Brienne reaches out a hand to lead him inside. It amazes him how _safe_ she makes him feel, in so many different aspects.

“In there, I would like you to follow me, except if I give you leave, or you specifically ask.” She squeezes his hand and he feels even more relaxed. This day has been such a ride of having to think and be responsible for himself and then these moments in between where Brienne takes care of him entirely.

“Of course, Ser,” he says and feels himself get even calmer.

Brienne stalls them outside the door and faces him. “The rest of today, you don’t need to do anything that I don’t ask you to. You can let go if you want.”

He looks at her, astonished. “Do you read my mind?”

“No, just your body language, my pretty damsel.”

He smiles at that and then she leads him inside. She’s clearly been in here before and directs him immediately to a wall covered with cock cages. He takes a small step back at the overwhelming display of choices, but it only serves to push him into Brienne’s hand on the low of his back.

“Calm down, damsel, not all of these will be options.”

First, she tells him about different kinds, plastic and metal, open and closed and they narrow down their choices. Jaime seeks grounding from Brienne’s touch as it becomes impossible not to imagine wearing each one.

“How pretty you would look in this one,” Brienne says, point to a plastic close one, that the display picture on the box shows sort of minimizes the whole thing and Jaime leans into Brienne for support as he melts at the idea of it just being … so out of the way.

“Looks like you like it too. Come on, let's go look at some other toys and come get this one at the end if we haven’t changed our minds.”

Next, they go to the wall of harness dildos and Jaime almost starts drooling. He definitely knows what he wants here.

“So, I want one that pleases me, so we’ll stick to this side of the display, but otherwise, I’d appreciate your input on what you think you’d enjoy and what you can take.”

Jaime has a different kind of overwhelming response to this, because god, he wants them all. He might be missing the fucking that only comes from someone’s hips being the driving force plowing into you.

Brienne doesn’t let him get much space to think here, she stands behind him, up close, their bodies touching in numerous places and leans in to whisper in his ear. _“Can’t get over how you’ll look, under me, taking what I want to give you,” “What about that red one, could get your ass to match its color before I fuck you with it, what do you think?” “Come on Damsel, don’t you want me to fuck you into a wall with one of these,_ pick one,” is only some of what she teases him with, all the while stroking her fingers over his right nipple where she’s got an arm over his shoulder.

He’s hard again and pretty sure he’s going to stay that way until Brienne locks him in that cage. ‘Cause it’s going to be that one, he’s decided. He just knows they have to get home soon before all of this makes him melt to the floor. He focuses, despite the fact that Brienne is saying something about her coming multiple times while he’ll be all locked up, and immediately zones in on one, a bit bigger than average, but he’s taken about the same with Sandor, so he knows he’ll like it. It’s sleek and black and pretty … normal-looking, but it’s luring him in.

He’s vaguely aware that he’s shaking, but also that Brienne is holding him, her hands around him, supporting him and he feels completely safe, even though he’s hard and desperate in public. She’s amazing, she is.

“Ser,” he says, voice low, because he’s cutting her dirty whispers off, “I’d love this black one.”

He points to it, reaching for it to give Brienne and feels her chuckle into his hair. “A bit of a size queen, are we, damsel?”

He knows he’s blushing, but he does whisper, “My last partner was about this size. I can take it, Ser.”

Her hands squeeze where they are splayed on his chest and he winces, just as it turns him on, even more, to know that she’s a bit possessive.

“I wasn’t doubting that, but I do think we’d need one for more … how do I put this … spontaneous use?”

Jaime has to fight his reaction at the implication that she’d take him sometime quick enough not to have time for much prep and almost doesn’t notice which one she grabs off the wall. It’s a purple, wicked-looking one, not really much shorter, but leaner than the black one he picked, but it has veins and twists and it looks like it’s going to evoke some different kinds of sensations.

“Now, go get us a basket from the front, drop these in and the cage, if you still think it’s a good idea and then go take a look around. If you find something you’d like, put it in the other end of the basket and then come find me. I’m going to go pick up a few other things since we’re here.”

Jaime sags against her before she can move and they just stand there for a minute, her holding him up before he gathers himself up properly and sets out to do as he’s been told.

He goes to get the basket and drop the dildos in, excited. He goes over to the cage and drops it in as well, feeling secure in his choice. He wanders around the rest of the store, stopping unconsciously in front of the collar wall, but it’s not time yet, so he moves on, after a bit of imagining. He does grab a set of leather cuffs, both wrist and ankle; they’re broad and the leather is soft and he just knows they’re going to make him feel like Brienne is holding him steady. He just hopes she won’t think it’s too fast too soon. He loves reminders of how she’s taking care of him.

When he gets back to Brienne, she’s holding a box with nipple suckers and he draws in a huge breath but nods, a tiny little nod and she drops it in his basket. She takes a look at the cuffs and runs a finger over the inside before locking eyes with him and he stands frozen until she nods, just as he did. It appears they’ve really gotten past her doubting his sense of what he can take.

She leads him to the till at the back of the store and only drops a few essentials in as they go, lube, condoms for the toys and such and some massage oil.

Jaime takes all the items out of the basket and lays them on the till, but Brienne ends up paying for them and weirdly enough, Jaime doesn’t even think to argue it. Maybe it’s because he’s being submissive now, she’s Ser, she’s going to decide everything anyway.

Before Jaime realizes the whole thing is over and done with, they’re back in the car.

If he thought they were going to go quietly home, he was wrong. Brienne has barely made it out of the parking lot before she starts again. “God, Jaime, you made me so damn wet, I feel every single vibration from this car,”

Now that she says it, the car isn’t helping his situation either.

“Even though I want nothing more than to get your mouth on me as soon as we get to my place,” she says, and he thinks, isn’t that just turning out to be their tradition; him on his knees as soon as they’re in the door. “We’re not doing it this time. You’ll go wash the toys, while I look up videos of how best to lock you up. When you’re done, you’ll bring the cage to me and I’ll put it on.”

Even with this decided, Jaime doesn’t get more than a step inside, toeing off his shoes as Brienne twirls him around, pushes him against the wall, lifting him the tiniest bit and devouring him in a kiss. He surrenders to it, only the earlier order making sure he doesn’t drop the bag because he _will_ go clean the toys as soon as she releases him.

He’s weak in the knees by the time she lifts off him and she smirks at him, biting at his lower lip and ordering, “On second thought, strip down to your underwear before you go clean. By the time you get it done, I’m going to have no patience at all.”

He tries to focus on the mundane job of cleaning, but the fact of the matter is that it’s cock in his hand, fake or not, and it doesn’t exactly do its job to calm him down. Brienne sits at the table, with her laptop and headphones on, clearly focused on the instructions and then by the time he gets to the nipple suckers, wiping them off, she is going around the kitchen grabbing a bowl and filling it with water and he has a feeling he knows where this is going.

He goes in the living room, with a new bag full of the now clean toys and sees she’s set up towels on the ground, and he goes to stand by her, his head slightly bowed.

“Oh, such a good boy. Give me the bag damsel, and then take your boxers off. Lay down on that towel, and I’ll be putting your balls in some cold water to get you soft, so I can _finally_ lock you up.”

Jaime shivers at the way she says finally like they’ve been waiting for this for years when they just thought of it this morning. But this day has felt endless, the teasing, the up and down, the different inherent negotiations. Letting her take control of such a big part of his life doesn’t seem hard when all he wants to do is just let go.

He strips, but before he can get down on the floor, she reaches out a hand to his cheek and strokes it gently, as for comfort and he leans into her hand. “Such a good damsel, so lucky to have you.”

He lays down and it should feel awkward and vulnerable, but it’s her and he’s so close to subspace, that it just feels right and she takes the bowl of water and he tenses as she turns him soft and then gently picks up his cock and locks it up and he feels like strings have been cut as she lets it fall back against his body and she strokes his inner thighs in comfort.

“All locked up, just for me.” She says and he’s overwhelmed with the possibilities she could take. But it’s all on her now, so he just stays there, gloriously not getting hard even when she continues to utter dirty fantasies into the shared air between them and her strokes get up close to his crotch. It feels so freeing, to be able to just enjoy it and still focus on her, not his own pressing need for pleasure.

She reaches for the bag and grabs the cuffs and he stares. Is she really going to mark him with those today, along with the cage? It feels like she’s giving him all he ever wanted and it almost feels too much, but he wouldn’t stop it as soon as he feels that leather on his wrist.

“Going to adorn you with these, you’re going to be so pretty for me, damsel and then I’m going to take you to my bed and have my way with you.”

Jaime closes his eyes at that, trying to focus on the feeling of the cuffs and the cage and he feels himself sink ever so slightly more into the floor.

It feels like no time has passed and at the same time forever, when Brienne orders him to his feet, reaching a hand to help him. If there was ever any doubt he’d regret speaking up about the orgasm-control, it has vanished now, as she leads him by a hard grip on his ass and he is able to focus completely on being good for her, no need to be scared he’ll come early at particularly pointed stimuli. He’s hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, pegging and dress making! 
> 
> Please leave me with any thoughts this stirred or just a hello. A kudos or anything, really brightens my day. 
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be less pulling teeth-inducing. 
> 
> nessa


	9. "Mine" "Yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finally fucks Jaime into the matress. A caged Jaime, as bonus for all the waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is short, and maybe sort of filler type thing, but it felt like a good cut before ... we go onto the dress. So have fun.

Brienne might’ve thought Jaime’s been a natural when they started, both at subbing and at eating her out, but that is literally nothing compared to how he is with the cage on. She gets him on the bed and slowly moves up to straddle his face, and the way his whole body displays a certain openness for her, is intoxicating.

He almost does a too good job with eating her out. It’s such focused pleasure that she shakes, pulls his hair more than normally, just keeping balance but he seems to like it, she hasn’t tied him down this time, because it didn’t feel like a good thing to make this even more complicated, when they’re trying out the cage. But she had murmured, “Be my good damsel and try and keep your hands to the mattress.”

He hasn’t moved and she’s bursting with pride just as she crests over that edge.

She moves her hip down his body and licks her mess off his face. “So good for me, baby, my perfect pretty damsel.” His eyes are glazed and there’s a smile playing on his face, sort of spaced out and she loves it. She feels high on the knowledge that she took him to this height. It does mean she doesn’t want to fuck him with the harness tonight. Or, at least, not right now. He’s so out of it, she wants him more, aware, wants to see him realize she will take him better than any other _partners_.

And hadn’t that thought been startling. At the store she’d barely reigned in her response to hearing about his last partner. Brienne hadn’t ever experienced jealousy of this kind and it felt very irrational.

But in those irrational thoughts lay real statements of “mine now!” “I’ll take care of him” “I’ll give him better than he ever had before” and she enjoyed the urges that came with these thoughts and she had a feeling her damsel liked it plenty too.

She lay there, whispering in his ear, all the little thoughts of the green eyed monster until he finally blinked at her with question in his eyes.

“So, Ser, are we cleaning up now, or are you finally going to fuck me on your big, hard cock like we’ve both been craving?”

She chuckles as she looks him over and she sees he’s more aware. Tired definitely, but relaxed and that might just work in their favor.

“If you really think you can take it,” Brienne says, eyes locking pointedly with Jaime’s.

“Oh, if I could take Sander, I can take you, Ser,” Jaime says, smiling at her and Brienne is reassured Jaime knows himself enough to say if he can do this. What he’s going to learn is that its’ never a good idea to tease him dome, and especially not about other partners. They’re in here alone, that’s how it should stay.

She wordlessly drops her mouth to his left nipple and bites it viciously. He twitches as if tasered and she only smiles, her teeth still clamped around him, her lips working his flesh. Her hand reaches for his right peck and she drags her blunt fingernails over it and he shakes further.

She lets up after he surrenders to it, consciously laying flat again. He breathes out, a “sorry, Ser” but she moves up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“No damsel, don’t apologize if you haven’t figured out what you’re doing wrong yet. No blanket sorries for me.”

She wiggles a thumb over the red nipple, with her teeth marks still there. “What are you sorry for?”

Jaime scrunches up his face at her pushing at his bruise but she ticks her tongue in an attempt to say, “I’m waiting” and he furrows his brows and says, “I’m sorry, Ser, for being a brat, sass doesn’t belong in our scenes.”

She smiles at him, but doesn’t let up. “Good on you damsel, you remember our rules. But this time, I’m less concerned about that. We might not have discussed it, but I wouldn’t think it very wise to bring up … other partners while we’re in bed.”

Jaime’s eyes open instantly, and he opens his mouth, clearly not having thought that far about what he’d been saying before.

She just kisses him quiet before he even starts, “yes, yes, you’re sorry. Now, I think there was something about me fucking you into the mattress.”

She sees she’s managed to surprise him as she finishes talking just as her slick finger starts opening him up. She’s made sure to keep that bag of toys close and the harness is just in her nightstand drawer. No need to leave, she can keep on holding him down by her weight until she fucks him if she wants to.

“Oh, god, Ser, yes, please.” Jaime whines out and she adds a finger, kissing at his neck, even licking over his sore nipple and then she pushes his knees up a bit and further apart, and adds a third finger, reaching for the harness.

“Come on damsel, bring your fingers down here. Prep yourself further, hold yourself this open as I get ready to take you.”

She rises up, standing on her knees between his, and looking at him opening himself up for her, three fingers and one more teasing at his rim, and she feels more powerful than ever before in her life. How she gets the harness on is a question for the ages and then she gets on the dildo, with a bit of lube on her end, cause Jaime ate out a lot of her slick and god, this thing really does intend to pleasure her too, that’s a good spot, and then she rolls on a condom, lubes up and moves closer.

Reaching her slick fingers to bat away his, replace them and then she lines up and slowly moves her fingers out of the way, as the black, slick cock sinks into him.

She moans, because the pressure pushes the dildo back to her, pushing that little nub to her clit and he moans and she’s never heard quite this sound from him and she just craves more of it, so she sinks deeper and he begs for it “Ser, more, yes, I want to take all of it,” and she leans in to kiss him, which shoves them closer together and before she knows it, the cock is buried within him and they both groan. She kisses him deep for a while, just staying buried within him, before rising up a bit, propped up with her hands on either side of his arms and then she grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, not to move him, just to enhance the experience for him, as she fucks him faster.

It’s not gentle, but that’s not what either of them want, and anyhow, he’s pliant, relaxed and prepped so of course she’s going to take as much as she can, make good on her promises to be better, to be more than he’s ever had before and before she knows it, she’s coming again, and reaching down instinctively to help him. But as her fingers come to circle his cock, they find plastic instead of skin and they lock eyes and she grins and he looks punched out and filled with bliss and she sort of slumps down on top of him, covering him, still buried inside him and goes in for a kiss.

They stay like that, until she can’t take the stimulus anymore, of that nub, the other end of the dildo against her and she withdraws from him slowly, leaving trails of kisses to his neck as she does, trying to go easy on him, and then quickly unhooks the harness and sets all the toys away and maneuvering them under the sheets.

“We are definitely, doing that again,” she breathes out as she settles on her side, up close to him, running her palm all over his front, trying to sooth the shakes and the aftershock for him. She knows enough about orgasm denial that it’s different for everybody, but always overwhelming to be so thoroughly ruined and not cum. “Are you okay, Jaime, can you tell me your color?” She whispers, wanting to see if she can continue what she’s doing or if he needs less touch, or even more. He’s been so perfect for her tonight, all day really, and she just wants to give him what he needs.

He takes a few breaths before he can reply, but then she can see the corner of his lips turn up into a smile as he speaks, “I’m perfect, Ser, just perfect,” and then he fishes for one of her hands, and guides her to circle one of his cuffed wrists and adds, “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and I'm hoping the next one will be up quicker and then we finally get some clothes action .... 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comment section, or drop a kudos or something. It's so nice to know somebody is keeping up with this.


	10. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime go see Theon about a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, FINALLY there is dress.

Brienne was so excited, it was almost embarrassing. Here she was, in her kitchen, cooking her boyfriend breakfast and she felt like doing a little dance.

But they'd just had the most wonderful day, yesterday, gotten oh so far in their new blossoming Dom/sub relationship.

Okay, it wasn't that that had her so excited. It was the reason her phone kept lighting up every few minutes as she cooked them eggs and bacon, as Theon badgered her with questions on fabrics that'd be favored; as well as colors and even shaped.

She'd told him, they wanted the allusion, sure, but nothing too fancy, not to begin with, they got that at the theatre. This was meant for them, so as much as it was supposed to look the part, they also wanted it to be comfortable.

Or, well, she hadn't actually gotten that far in discussing it with Jaime, because they tended to go straight to sex at the barest mention of a dress, but she wanted it to be something he'd love to wear, not just because it thrilled them, but because it'd bring comfort.

She had many dreams about this and now, with Jaime all locked up in that cage, and her holding the key, she was even more excited.

"Cooking me breakfast, Ser?" Jaime asks, as he pads over to her, sleepy-eyed still.

"How about we save our energies for the day and just have a lovely couples' breakfast now, huh, Jaime?" She replies, wanting to savor this. It brings her such happiness to know that they can be hot and heavy and kinky as fuck in scenes, but that they can also be a cute couple out of scenes. She's never had that before. Only seen it between Jon and Tormund.

"Sounds good, Brie, but can you still, ugh, no, I'll do it." Jaime says, starting out smiling and teasing, but then developing into a shy, and embarrassed tone, that Brienne doesn't like. 

"I'll be quick to change my mind and go Domme on you if you start hiding what you want from me, Jaime," she says, trying to sound stern, instead of concerned.

Jaime leans in to kiss her, clearly seeking comfort, and seeking to calm her, but Brienne is happy he doesn't use it to distract her from his answer, but instead leans back and says, "Would you serve me, on my plate, Brie? Feels so nice when you take care of me. Feed me."

She smiles bright, because she's so happy he asked. He'd already told her he doesn't do well with asking and he's done so much of it this weekend, she really does owe him a reward soon.

It makes it easy to push him towards his seat and say, "Of course, baby, I'll get you a plate. And you'll eat everything I put in front of you, won't you?"

Their eyes meet and they chuckle, both recognizing the double-entandré.

They get through breakfast without much more fanfare and it’s not until they’ve finished eating and are back in the bedroom dressing for the trip to Theon’s that Brienne brings up how they’ll deal with it.

"Theon and Jon's brother Robbie are in a BDSM relationship too, although they are switches, so things are less clear cut. But they won't even raise a brow at some things being ... obvious. Like, if Theon notices your cage, while doing your measurements, he won't say a thing and if you'd let me cuff you, that wouldn't ... ugh, bother anyone either.

I guess what I'm saying is that yesterday I discovered that I do in fact get a bit possessive and jealous with you and I would just love to see some ... sign of my ..."

Brienne isn't quite sure how to finish, but Jaime interrupts her, with a small touch of a hand on her wrist and a small smile, that one she loves.

"Sign of your ownership. So, we'd be doing it as a scene, ... Ser?"

Brienne gasps, because, even though a lot of the time she gets turned on by that title, now, combined with his words of ownership, Brienne just feels honored, that he’s giving himself up so completely.

“Yes, Damsel, if you are up for it. We haven’t discussed playing in public, but this is literally one or two of my good friends, but they are strangers to you, so it’s your choice.”

Jaime leans in to kiss her, tenderly, and then smiles as he leans back, and says teasing, “I mean, you did play with me a bit at the store yesterday,” but Brienne just brings up an arm behind him, to tug him close, burrowing down to that spot where shoulder meets neck and nibbles on it.

“That I did, but it was still less public than what I’m suggesting today. I’m going to need you to actively say the words here, Jaime, you know rules and communication are important to me.”

With her sentence finished, she goes right back to her nibbling, now adding a bit of suction, really trying to get a hickey on there.

“Oh, Ser, please, yes, I want to go through this appointment with Theon as a scene. You are in charge of me, Ser, I do as you bid. I’m comfortable with the thought, but will safeword if it gets to be too much.”

Brienne rewards him with letting up on the hickey, which has turned a deep red, and is surely going to leave a mark for a few days and kisses him thoroughly instead.

“Then let’s get going, damsel. We have to go get you a dress.”

She chuckles as Jaime groans at the reminder, deep and somehow more intense and Brienne shudders a bit at the thought that he’s probably experiencing how it feels to have his cock get interested with nowhere to go.

Before they leave, Brienne attaches both wrist cuffs onto Jaime and cups his head to bring him in for a forehead kiss. It feels to her like it tones down the mood a bit, settles them before they leave.

Theon's design shop is a bit away, so it’s better to drive, even with traffic.

They kept it to more innocent topics throughout this drive than the day before, and Brienne found it thrilling that they were going through this morning like it was any other. Like they weren't going out to get Jaime measured and tailored for a new dress.

When they park though, Brienne sneaks a hand over to Jaime's thigh, her fingers curling on his inner thigh, oh so close to his groin and he tenses up, before looking over at her and actively relaxing.

"So, I know Theon's going to be a bit overwhelming, and he's going to want to get you fitted for more than one dress, but I did ask wardrobe at the theatre to give me your measurements, and sent them over to Theon, so I'm hoping he has at least one dress that we can take home today.

No matter what we get in there, you're getting a bit reward tonight, for everything you've done this weekend. I feel so lucky to get to be your 'Ser'."

Jaime swallows down, noticeably, and shakes his head as if in denial. "No, Ser, I'm so lucky to be your damsel, that you are willing to give me so much."

"Let’s agree to disagree here, and go get you a dress, my pretty damsel."

Jaime follows Brienne, hyperaware of the cuffs on his wrists, the cage on his cock. He falters a second, overwhelmed at the prospect of someone else looking at him with knowing eyes, knowing he does this, knowing he's going to wear a dress for his girlfriend, for his Domme and for a split second he wants to run. Voices of shame and judgment, (voices sounding suspiciously like his father and sister) run through his brain, but they don't even get to finish their sayings, before Brienne has realized he's not following and turns to him.

"Oh, damsel, no getting in your head here. I intend to show Theon just what a pretty damsel I've found, how deserving of the prettiest dress and I can't do that if you stay out here. Come with me, my pretty," and her voice is that beautiful, confident tone of sure, like there is no other option and Jaime feels the tension, the doubt rush out of him as she puts her warm hand on the small of his back and leads him inside.

"Yes, Ser," he whispers, because he knows how it will ground him in the scene and with that, they go inside.

It's an overwhelming space. There are racks of clothing all over the shop, but also mannequins showing off some pieces and a stall in the middle, obviously for a person to stand on while being poked and measured.

It doesn't affect Jaime as badly as it should, because of the feel of Brienne's steady hand on his back, and the wrist cuffs.

Theon greets them and Jaime has a hard time trying to figure him out. He's not big in anyway, but he carries himself a bit like he's daring you to fight him and when he hears the man's last name, Greyjoy, he makes much more sense of it. He's heard about that family. They have some weird reputations.

"Yeah, this is why I'm thinking of taking Robb's last name if we ever make this official on paper, you know, Brienne. So people don't react like that when I tell them my name."

Jaime shakes it off. He's pretty sure he does like the snark and spunk that seems to be found in this young man and he knows better than most that what goes about one family member (or even the majority) does not apply to all.

"No, pleasure to meet you, Theon, Brienne has praised you a lot. I'm looking forward to what you can do for me."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Jaime. I have to admit I'm excited to see how we get on today."

Theon smirks, looking him up and down and even though Jaime knows it's most likely to size him up for the dressing, he's a bit edged, happy when Brienne presses firmer into his back and pulls him closer to her.

"Oh, calm down there, you big bear, I'm not stealing anything, quite happy with my wolf, thank you very much." Theon says dismissively, as he turns away from them and beckons them to follow. "I like mine with a whole head of more hair than that one, you know, Tarth."

Brienne snarks right back, something about not going back to surnames, they've seen too much, and Jaime is honestly a bit baffled. Like, he knew Brienne could snark, but this fast back and forth is a bit jarring, as Brienne does mostly keep an air of politeness with most people. Theon gets none of it, even though Jaime knows quite well that she respects him.

He likes seeing a new side of his girlfriend and settles even further. He is perfectly okay with saying little now, just letting them figure out things.

Theon points them to a loveseat and Brienne doesn't hesitate to pull Jaime onto it with her, him sort of half in her lap. Her hand is still at his back but now there is another on his thigh, though not as inappropriately high as in the car.

They keep at their shots as Theon disappears and appears with a rack of varyingly finished dresses and trousers and shirts. It seems Brienne was right and Theon won't stop at designing him a dress.

"So, I'll have to admit, this has been an interesting project, and after seeing you in person, I'm just even more exited to dress you, because god knows you are going to be a good canvas to hang my clothes on."

Jaime is led up to the stand in the floor, while Brienne's hand follows him up until he's standing and even after, she keeps her eyes strictly on him and it feels like a caress.

Theon is all business as he gets Jaime in position, after suggesting him to shuck his jacket and shoes.

"I'm going to start with measurements while you have these on, and then I'll get you to try some designs on, they're not complete, so it'll be a bit delicate and then we'll get to the menswear, but that'll be quick."

Jaime nods, and tries not to feels self-conscious and looks back towards Brienne.

"God, I didn't know this would be a scene, Brienne. Thanks for making me feel like I'm not in this bloody room, woman." Theon grumbles, as he kneels next to Jaime and rolls up the measure band.

"Oh, shush, like you two notice anyone else in the room when you're together." is all Brienne replies with and Jaime doesn't manage to feel bad, because he does feels like the cuffs are weighted, because he's so aware of them and even though there is an inherent power surrender here, standing still as Theon pokes around him, pulling on the legs of his pants and so on, he feels only Brienne's power over him. He also knows he'd be chubbing up right now, at the whole thing, the knowledge that he's going to be trying on a dress in front of these two in just a few minutes and then while Theon is so not his type, he is kneeling right in between his legs, but mostly it's Brienne's eyes on him, Brienne's cuffs on him, but luckily, he's also got Brienne's cage on and it is all he can do not to completely disappear from the current surroundings.

He does need a nudge from Theon to realize he's been told to strip down to his underwear so that he can put on the first tryout dress.

He doesn't have any chance to be embarrassed at his half nakedness in front of the two of them, because quickly following it is a bit of awkward maneuvering to get the dress on him and then Theon starts pinning it to him and muttering under his breath about some changes.

Jaime doesn't see much of it himself, as Theon keeps pressing close and pulling and poking at it, but as he locks eyes with Brienne again, he blushes and feels a bit hot, as Brienne looks at him like she wants to devour him. This look is normally followed up with Jaime being pushed up against a wall, but this time, it's just Theon hands on him and they feel weird.

"Brienne, I do not want to know what you are doing that's making him react this way, but please come on and stand here and put a hand on your sub." Theon growls over to her, as he pins the last pin.

He steps back and looks Jaime over and then goes to drag over a mirror and Jaime gets a look. It's a pale pastel blue color, just like Brienne's three-piece suit, but it does not do the same things here. On him, it looks delicate, whereas on Brienne it looked like understated confidence. The dress as well, is simple, but feminine. There's a heart shaped neckline and Theon has worked some kind of magic of giving the illusion of a waist, without any uncomfortable cinching and then there's a loose skirt.

Jaime loves it. Theon points him to turn around and hands him a handheld mirror and he sees it's laced up in the back with these ribbons, and when he reaches to touch them, Theon adds, "oh, yeah, those are just for show. Brienne said you guys wanted something comfortable, so this is all just for the pretty."

Jaime's pretty sure Theon doesn't know the importance of that word, but it makes him blush and his cock tries once again to get hard, only to fail as it meets the cage. Jaime focuses on Brienne's touch and then meets her eyes in the mirror and sees how intense her stare is and there he feels the cage again.

Theon declares the dress a good fit, just putting a few pins to pull it in at a few places and then pulls it off. He then dresses Jaime in another two, both more flashy and elaborate, one of them downright sexy vixen style and all throughout it, Jaime's cock is valiantly trying to be involved, while Brienne looks like she might pounce him, and the place where they're touching (only letting go as Theon moves fabric around) is warm.

It feels like edging squared. They can't quite do anything, but the situation is doing enough and Jaime is sort of unprepared to how it will go when they get home.

When they are done with the dresses, Theon just has him try a few generic trousers, "Just want to see which style suits you best," and shirts and vests and jackets. It doesn't take very long and Jaime gets no say and barely sees each style himself. He has a feeling he's just going to be designed for, without consult in the case of actual menswear.

He doesn't complain though, because it all means the end to this whole thing is near. It's been a good build up and he's getting even more excited about the dresses, but god, he's certainly ready to go home and let Brienne devour him at this point.

“Hey, I was hoping to catch you,” a new voice says as the door closes to the shop. Jaime hadn’t even noticed it open, but he does notice a man about Theon’s size and age coming in, head full of thick auburn hair and he takes a guess that this must be Robb. “Brienne, I’ve missed you, with that play going on, it’s been hard to get a hold of either you or Arya.”

Brienne turns towards the man and reaches out her free hand, not having let go of Jaime for more than needed since Theon had asked her to calm Jaime down.

“Yeah, we’ve been busy, you should come see a rehearsal sometime, then you’d catch us.”

They hug, briefly, sort of like two men meeting and Jaime smiles. He likes seeing Brienne with friends. She seems to have a different mode to all of them, tailored to those people.

“No, I couldn’t possibly. I mean that, Arya has threatened murder for anyone in the family coming to see it before the first opening. Something about waiting ‘til it’s perfect, I guess.”

Brienne and Jaime exchange a look. “Yeah, she really wants it to be perfect, we know.”

“Hey, so Theon texted me something about coming down here to distract you two while he finished some garment for you to take home. There’s a break room inside here, we can go have some coffee, if you’d like.” Robb says, but it’s clear that he’s not giving them much of an option.

Jaime had totally forgotten they were going to get to take one home, and he’s torn between excitement for that, and the disappointment of delaying going home. Brienne tugs him down from the stand, gives him a quick hug, and a kiss on the hickey and whispers, “come on, we can survive a bit more. Then tonight, I can have you in my bed, in that pretty little dress, all for me.”

Jaime shudders in her arms at that and hopes Robb just blames it on the neck kissing.

“If you two can stop literally necking, why don’t we go sit.”

The break room also has some plush seats, but this time Brienne doesn’t drag Jaime down into one with her, but grabs a pillow from one instead and puts it to the ground by her feet.

She looks expectantly at Robb, as if daring him to protest, but he just smiles and gives a sort of go-ahead movement and Brienne turns to Jaime and says, “kneel for me, pretty,” and Jaime goes weak in the knees, which just makes the move faster down to the pillow. He faces out, but leans back and Brienne’s long legs box him in and pull him tight against her. A hand goes into his hair and he has a second to think, “oh fuck, I’m not going to be very present for this conversation,” before there’s a slight pull and Brienne leans down to whisper in his ear, “You didn’t reply, damsel,” and he breathes out, “Yes, Ser,” and then his eyes fall closed as he tries to cope with all that, the display to Robb, the confidence with which Brienne wields her power over him. He sinks hard and fast.

“Oh, but maybe I wanted to get to know the guy, Brienne,” he hears Robb say, voice mock whining.

He’s barely able to follow the conversation as Brienne’s fingers start playing with his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling softly every now and again.

“We’re in a scene Robb, it’s not like you and Theon haven’t done more in my company. Now tell me about …” and that’s sort of where Jaime loses them.

His mind swirls between the hair-touching, being boxed in by Brienne’s strong, long legs, the warmth of her against him, the wrist cuffs, the cage, and he feels more relaxed than ever before.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when Brienne pulls a bit harder on his hair and breathes in his ear and says “Come now, damsel, we’re going home,” and he become aware that Theon is now there in the breakroom as well as a huge box next to Brienne and then he turns to look at Brienne, who smiles gently and encouragingly at him and then he turns to looks at the two men and they look nonplussed, just like they’ve all been here for coffee, and he feels all soft and safe and he lets Brienne tug him up, happy when she keeps him close, arm around him, touching in multiple spots.

He doesn’t let her lead her away so fast though, but turns to face Theon, reaches out a hand, which is shaky, weirdly, maybe he was down longer than he thought, and shakes Theon’s, thanking him for everything.

He’s almost as out of it the whole way home, and Brienne lets him be, focuses on driving, but then he comes to as Brienne turns the keys in her apartment door and thinks, “this, this is the pushing me to the wall part,” with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, there ended up not being any explicit sex in this chapter, and tbh I don't know what happened. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and tell me if you have some special wishes about dress-sex, because ... that is where we are heading next.


	11. A Damsel in a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finally gets to be pretty in blue for Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some dress sex.

Jaime let out a pleased sigh as he felt the wall to his back. This is what he'd been waiting for all day.

Brienne devoured him, kissing him deep and then letting up, to let him breathe; something she didn't seem to need as she just moved down to kiss all over his neck. His prominent hickey got attention and it all got him so hot and bothered, but really, all he wanted was to get down on his knees again for Brienne, but this time, not just to kneel by her like a good boy, but to please her. To make her come apart.

His knees got weak and he slinked a bit down the wall, hoping Brienne caught the clue and let him go down, but instead, she snagged a bit of his hair and pulled again.

That pulled a loud groan from Jaime, because god, not having to worry about blowing his load early was a spectacularly good thing today, as he would've probably come 10 times by now if he wasn't locked up. Instead, he got to build it up, he got to go through the whole day with his Ser, being good.

"I'm not ready for you to get on your knees for me again. First thing, strip. Completely." Brienne rasps into his ear and he does. He doesn't make a show of it, because he knows today isn't about that. While he strips, Brienne does keep her eyes on him, but her hands are busy unpacking the dress Theon sent them home with.

When he's naked, completely, Brienne has taken off her shoes and socks, and stands there with the beautiful blue dress in hand.

Jaime has to take some extra breathes at the sight. Brienne went out today in jeans and a band T-shirt, and she looks sort of punk-ish and rough and it would be a joke to think she should wear the dress. It's not what Jaime wants from her. He likes her strong and sleek like this.

No, the innocent, feminine pastel blue dress, is made for someone to look pretty. They both know who that is in here.

"As much as I'd like to put this on you, to actually dress you, I'll let it be enough that I'll be the one taking it off you later. I'm going to go into the bedroom to get some things ready and you're going to join me in about five minutes, after you put this on. There won't be need for anything else, this gives me access, and well, the cage covers your cock well enough. So get dressed, damsel, and then come and let me wreck you," Brienne commands, and Jaime feels himself shudder.

The image of it all, the implications are so electrifying for him. He finds it amazing, knows they've found exactly what works for them.

He does take the dress when she hands it over, but she doesn't leave him with just that, but a passion-filled kiss and then a nibble on his hickey.

He's going to savor that mark until it fades. Feels so good to be marked as hers, to be cuffed as hers, to be caged as hers.

He waits until she's inside the bedroom before taking the dress and holding it up for inspection. It really is even more pretty than he'd noticed when he was trying it on and he can't wait to showcase it for Brienne. Also, honestly, for her to fuck him in it.

He pulls it on over his head and it needs some tugging as the waist part catches on his chest, but it falls down easily enough with that and he taps hurriedly into the bathroom, wanting a look in the mirror.

He's taken aback by the sight. All blushing as he is from Brienne's treatment in the doorway, and the mark stark on his shoulder, the blue looks all the more the picture of pristine. Theon has done beautiful work as well, because the dress really does look made for him, for his body and he loves it.

He knows they’re doing this being they both think it’s hot, but he does like the connotations to romancing, to the fact that if he takes on this role, he’s to be courted, to be treated gently, to be treated with care and it is really all he wants.

He turns around to try and get a peak at the lacings again and they’re just as pretty of a crisscross as he remembers seeing at the shop.

Taking it in once more he decides not to waste more time and goes to seek out Brienne.

He steps into the bedroom, movements more self-conscious than he feels, because to be honest, he feels safe. Brienne got this made for him, Brienne set this all up, Brienne wants him. It’s all that matters.

As a child, he'd been told dolls were for girls. But now, he believed, dolls were those that knew how to play with them nicely.

Dolls weren't made for brutes who played roughly, dolls were made for people who could take care of them.

By this reasoning, he didn't know if he was a boy who wanted dolls for be for him, or if he was Brienne's doll.

It's definitely what he felt like as Brienne looked up to see him. Theon had changed enough of the dress that it was a sight to take in, even though she'd seen it before, but further, they were now alone and she intended to take care of him. Just as she'd promised.

She had taken off her jeans, standing there strong looking and tall, in the cozy lighting, only in the T-shirt and he felt like they were complete opposites. It felt good, it felt like he was all that she wanted and that she was all he needed.

"Oh, how perfectly pretty you look for me, damsel. Come on, spin around for me, slowly now, show me how pretty you look," Brienne says and her voice is loaded with arousal and heat and Jaime shivers, but does as she asks.

"Yes, you're perfect like this. So pretty, so pristine, so fragile looking. All for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ser," Jaime breathes out, fingers going to the skirt of his dress, to make it fly out around him even more. "All for you, Ser," he repeats after her, closing his eyes.

Brienne reaches for him, and guides his movements as soon as he gets close enough and it feels like her power, her physical power will overtake him, will mold him.

She pulls him close, by the waist, that's illusioned to be so much more pronounced with how Theon has designed the dress and kisses him, tongue pushing into his mouth and he just surrenders to it, almost wants to just ... let go completely and see if she'd catch him.

When she does let him go, he sinks down to his knees, wanting a taste of that wet heaven that he knows has been throbbing for him to eat her out the whole day. He's been thirsting after it the whole day too.

"Ahah, damsel, don't remember I told you to do that, yet." Brienne scolds, and the next thing Jaime knows, he's got a hand in his hair, pulling his head back and his breath hitches. She locks eyes with him and it feels like she's seeing his whole being through that gaze.

Her other hand moves to his neck, pokes at the hickey, but then her blunt fingernails drag against his neck, just at his jugular and he gulps and shudders at the threat. They haven't discussed breath play, but Jaime is interested to try, but assumed Brienne would be reluctant until they had a better foundation of trust.

He bares his throat further to her, wanting to display just how safe he feels with her and how much he wants to give into her.

"See, all you want is to be my good pretty damsel, so you got to remember to wait for my orders," Brienne says, voice now dripping sweet, and Jaime doesn't break the intense eye contact, until he registers the sharp pain of her fingers digging into his left nipple. "but now, my pretty, I don't want you on your knees for this today. No, I want to sit on your face and get to take in all the little details of your new dress."

Jaime must close his eyes at that and take calming breathes, because even locked up, that almost took him over the edge.

He doesn’t get a chance to push himself up and get on the bed, no, once again Brienne moves him into place and he’s just along for the ride. She makes sure his dress does sit just right, and then crawls up and straddles him, this time the other way around, facing his body, and while Jaime disappears into his headspace, as often when given leave to eat his Ser out, he’s vaguely aware of praise and filth streaming from Brienne as one. He’s her _pretty little doll, good damsel, desperate slut for her,_ and he just eagerly buries himself further inside her.

Her fingers do keep him more present, as the wander all over his body, first over the dress, then more poignant, slipping in under it, to pick and pluck at his sensitive place, -she knows all of them- and he shudders and holds himself still, as he knows she wants, even as she twists his nipples through the fabric of the dress, making sure it rubs against his skin tantalizingly.

She’s panting and moaning above him and it all just makes him want to try harder and he thrills when he feels her get all that closer to the edge and he sinks deeper into that space where she is all that matters, completely unaware of his cock that is valiantly trying to rise inside the cage.

“So good at this, god, never had anyone so good, so perfect, damsel, oh, my pretty, my sweetie, keep, yeah, there, that’s it, yeah.” And then she’s coming right on Jaime’s tongue.

He sort of zones out for a minute after that, not sure what happens, except she moves off him and licks up her mess, then grabs a tissue and cleans him all up. She then proceeds to kiss him, all over his face first, gentle little kisses that draw him slowly back to what is happening, and then nibbling down his neck, down his collarbones, and then she pushes the neckline of the dress down with her chin and then engulfs his nipple, licking all around it, then worrying at it with her teeth and just genuinely playing his body like a fiddle. Jaime is desperate to thrust up, to stretch into her, but he tries to be good, tries to just take what he gets.

“You’re being so good for me, damsel, so good, so still, taking what I give you. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to own you, all pretty as you are in this dress.”

Jaime is a bit tender after having taken the black dildo the night before, but he is still desperate for her to fulfill her promise of fucking him in this dress. He almost wants to beg, but isn’t sure that’s what Brienne wants right now. She does seem to be taking her sweet time.

Jaime closes his eyes and focuses on every little touch, committing it to memory. She keeps at his nipples until they are so sensitive Jaime has to tense to make sure he doesn’t move, but she just pulls his dress up again to cover them, which makes for a new sensation, and stroke her hands down his arms to get him to set the tension free again.

“So good for me, damsel, just relax into the bed for me, relax for me, so pretty in your dress.”

Next, she kisses, tender short pecks up his thighs, not going the whole way up to his crotch before moving to the other one, and when she gets to her destination, it’s not his cock, no, that is ignored, she latches straight onto his ass. Nibbling and gnawing on his cheeks before licking up to his hole, and suddenly, as slick finger is rubbing at his rim and he can’t contain it this time. He pushes down onto it and gets spanked hard for his efforts.

“None of that, damsel, take what I give you, remember.” Brienne says, pushing the skirt of his dress out of the way just enough, leaving him dressed, but open to all she could want.

He closes his eyes again and threads his fingers together under his head, fingertips just touching the cuffs on the opposite hand, trying to remind himself that it is Brienne who holds the power, who decides exactly where he goes.

She takes her time, in such a way that he’s surprised, when finally, god knows how long later, or how many fingers later, he feels something much more unyielding press inside him. He feels straight away that this is the dildo Brienne chose, and he’s immediately sold, because every single inch more pressing into him brings new sensations with it. She bottoms out, pelvis to pelvis, leaning on her arms, boxing him in and then leans in to kiss him, before pushing up from her hands, only to drag her T-shirt off in one fluid movement.

It almost makes Jaime go cross-eyed. The combination of the cock in his ass, her tits free just in his line of sight and the kiss. He loses himself to the feelings, and to the movements and to every sound imaginable welling up from him as she fucks him.

It’s not hard and fast, but it’s so … intense that Jaime can’t control himself. He’s happy that Brienne seems to realize and says, “Just let go, damsel, move as you want, I’ll fuck you as I want either way.” And he takes her by her word and moves to meet her thrusts, as much as he can, but he also loses himself to the whole situation and is much like putty in her hands.

He’s so caught up in it all, that when Brienne stops thrusting and shakes against him, and comes, he feels almost like he is coming too. It’s not physical, but emotional and he thinks, _I could do this forever_ as she falls against him.

She makes sure not to crush him and soon enough withdraws and gathers the toys and the lube and pushes it off the bed, and wipes them off.

Then, delicately and gently, she coxes him to sit up and reverently pulls the dress of him, stepping off the bed to hang it on a hanger before curling right back into bed with him.

More praise, more sweet words fall, as he buries his head into the crook of her neck and her arms go around him.

This feels safe, as if it’s where he belongs. He’s at home, in her arms. Home really isn’t a place, it’s a person, a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this ending here sort of surprised me, but on the other hand, I'm in no way done with this 'verse. Next on the list is to write some snapshots of the side-pairings but then there'll be more of these two. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are all very welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe if you like it. The kink is going to get more hardcore, but all along their interests and wants, which are somewhat hinted at here and in the prequel. There will be more soon, I just have to figure out how much more I want to write. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest something you'd like to see them do in further chapters in the comments. Kudos, bookmarks and comments will mean the world to me.


End file.
